Change
by MyBBPlushieKnowsYourName
Summary: <html><head></head>Brian Kinney never wanted to fall in love. It was never what he planned. Loving a person wassn't what he wanted. So Justin took it away. Will come up with better summary later.  charcters may be ooc at times.</html>
1. Break Away

**CHAPTER 1**

Justin looked across to the man he loved. The blonde's heart was torn into thin shreds as he took a deep breath and got to work on what he knew he had to do. Brian Kinney had never wanted love. It was never something he had planned on. Loving a person wasn't what the older man wanted. Love was not willingly put into Brian Kinney's vocabulary. So Justin knew he had to take it out, before the man became a mere shell of his former glory. The blond loved the onyx haired man he was so grateful to share a bed with. A fat tear slid down his pale cheek as he unzipped the bag he had successfully hidden under the bed that was partly his. Several deep breaths had to be taken before the room had stopped spinning around him in a sickeningly fast motion. The closet that was half occupied by his young clothing was soon half empty. The college drop out couldn't believe he was doing this. All he had wanted for years was what the love of his life was now giving him. But the man who would forever hold his heart didn't want this. It was obvious that the dark haired man had fallen in love with the young blond hotty that was, at first, just another fuck. Now the two were a couple, a very odd couple that would never star in a Showtime special, but a loving couple none the less. The young male knew that his predecessor didn't actually want to get married to him, he just asked because he knew it would appease the boy. And the blond almost let that be enough, until he saw the lust filled in his fiancés sad eyes as he saw the man we would normally have his way with. That was when the almost married young male saw exactly what he was taking from the man he wished to always see happy. He couldn't bare it, so he resolved to take away what the great God of sex didn't really want. He decided to take away the forced to be requited love. The twenty year old saw that he had deluded himself into believing he could be happily married to the man of his dreams.

As he took a look around the wondrously spacious loft that he enjoyed calling home, it looked empty. All of his belongings were in the three bags that he was now donning. The heavy front door of the amazingly unreal fortress was open; it took Justin three minutes to get it half open because he was trying to not make a sound, knowing that his supposed to be fiancé wasn't as heavy as a sleeper as he appeared to be. The letter that had taken him so long to write, it eventually became the only thing stopping him from his plan, was now laid gracefully on the expensive coffee table. Six completely non-similar ones had been put in the mailboxes of Deb, Ted, Emmett, Daphne, Michael, and his beloved mother. They had been placed there at three thirty that morning. He told Brian he needed to gather inspiration, that gave him half an hour to run around and put them in. He was trying his very hardest not to hyperventilate, knowing if he did he would cry, and if he cried his love would wake up, his love would then question what was wrong, and then he wouldn't be able to set the raven bird free from the cage that had a golden sign labeling it as marriage. The no longer student had changed his cell phone number quit trickily a day ago, requesting the change to take affect at almost the exact time it was. He took a deep breath and finally had to let the loft and his precious raven go, knowing in a few more breaths his eyes would start being flooded with the stinging saltwater. He took a few backwards steps past the metal door, and then slid the Strong barrier closed slowly, the heavy metal not making a sound due to his cautious speed. The man ran to the elevator, knowing it was the only sure fire way to get a slight advantage over the man he was leaving if he so happened to Wake up and attempt to follow him. When the duel doors closed the thin male crashed to the floor, finally letting his thick tears sprint down his porcelain cheeks, all of them in a mad dash to win the race to his ratty red shirt. The artistic mind of his was cursing him for actually choosing to do the right thing over what his heart wanted. He had to slam his head against the sturdy panels of the frigid interior of the near claustrophobically small space just to get them to shut up. He knew what he was doing was right, it was best for the man who would forever possessively hold his heart, it was best for him. When the 'ding' sounded letting him know he had reached the ground floor of the tall building without having any major accidents the man stood up, not caring that his eyes were obviously puffy and red. No one would be around at four twenty three in the morning on Saturday. He had called for a cab to pick him up, and with a small glance through the huge windows decorating the small front room; the young blond knew it was ready to take him anywhere he wanted. The pale male thought he heard footsteps hurrying down the steel stairs and he sprinted towards the yellow vehicle.

"Allentown. As fast as possible." he instructed, forcing himself not to look out the slightly tinted windows.

The cabbie just nodded, internally questioning himself why such a young and handsome man would be crying at such an early hour. The blond didn't look out of the window until they were two streets away, but when he did, he immediately looked back, as if hoping to see Brian calling his name. The male shouldn't have worried about looking out the window though; it had not been his love that he had heard. It had been their annoyed next door neighbor, thinking that his boyfriend had left him. But when their neighbor got back into his loft, he found HIS boyfriend asleep on the couch, when questioned why he had been asleep there the next day, the younger man replied that he had not wanted to wake up the man he usually shared a bed with. The two kissed in a loving manner that, a year ago, Justin would have mercilessly murdered for. Now everything had changed, the blonde was fleeing the confines of the colorful city he had never known much outside of. He was going to a place where he knew no one, did not have a job, and had no place to stay. Not that the ex-go go boy had ever had a problem finding someone to stay with. The Youngman figured he would find a trick to stay with tonight and go job searching the next day. He had plenty of saved money to buy a decent studio and still have a bit left over to feed himself while he began earning money at the job he was sure to find soon enough. Though he was positive this would all work out, another stingily hot drop of saltwater glided down his soft cheek. He didn't want to know what his friends would do when they got their letters.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Daphne stretched, cracking her back from a night of sleeping on her comfortable, but not exactly orthopedic mattress. She smiled happily as she slightly massaged her neck and walked towards her front door. The black woman bent down and picked up her mail that had been slipped through the mail slot. The pretty female carelessly flipped through the usual drivel that always bored her, but she stopped when she got to the sealed white envelope addressed to her. Immediately the girl knew her best friends hand writing. She opened it immediately, scanning the page curiously. The big brown eyes that men constantly got lost in widened with each sentence hastily scrawled on the crisp paper. As her chocolate eyes took in the last sentence, she dropped to the ground crying, think tears flowing freely from her sad eyes as hysterical gasps for breath clawed their way out of her mouth. She was sure the breaking sound she heard was her heart.

**_xXxXxXxXxX_**

Ben had decided to grab the mail; usually he left it to his husband that would sort through it immediately anyways. The positive man was sorting the mail between him, his spouse, and their son when he came across the letter addressed to both of them. It didn't have a mail back address, and he thought he recognized the handwriting. The man he happily shared a bed with was only a few steps away and walked up, instructing the stronger of the two to open the letter. More and more confusion spread across the sad puppy like features of the adorable comic book nerd as he read the short letter. As he read the last word, Ben had to catch him, his legs had gone weak. Confusion swelled in his head and he almost could breathe, his vision significantly swaying out of focus.

_**xXxXxXxXxX**_

Debbie never was a particularly heavy riser, but on this odd Saturday she had an early shift so she was up just after the mail got to the house. Groggily pushing her way through the official envelopes and drinking coffee she almost didn't recognize the hand writing of the blond male she had christened 'Sunshine'. She was confused but opened the mail anyway. Her eyes usually full of motherly and gay pride read every word of the heart breaking letter carefully, not believing what she thought the letter of the teen she used to house was saying. But when she got to the tragic end of the pulse stopping letter, she crashed down into uncontrollable tears, dropping her favorite coffee mug, not caring when it broke and send boiling hot coffee onto her bare legs.

**_xXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Ted was always up bright and early, today was no exception. He casually sorted the junk from his mail while listening to opera and sipping hot tea. Then he came upon the letter bearing only his name on the front. The accountant shrugged and opened the letter. He began reading it, curiosity coloring his features as he immediately figured who it was. Then the sad end came before his eyes. He had to sit down from nonbelief.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Jennifer was up promptly on saturday. Ready to go shopping with her beautiful daughter and her handsome boyfriend. The mail had already been place on the table for her to sort through. She saw the letter from her son on the very top. The blonde's mom opened the letter she knew was from her son. She came crashing to the ground, scaring her boyfriend and daughter. Her heavy sobs the only sound in the silent living room.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Emmett rushed downstairs at the sound of his housemate crying. When he asked what was wrong, he was only met by the envelope addressed to him in his face. Quickly he unsheathed it and scanned it at record pace. The flamboyant male knew immediately why the strong woman was not caring that she was baring her sadness for him to see. He joined her in crying, not believing that the boy who had earned the name Sunshine could do this.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

**_Hope you like, please don't flame. Story inspired by THE GREAT DIVIDE by Nightvision55 on here and Queer as Folk - Brian and his 'Kryptonite' Justin on youtube._**


	2. Alone

**CHAPTER 2**

Brian was, of course, the last of all his friends to be awake. The advertiser stretched his limbs out as he sat up. He then turned to where his partner should have been, planning on asking if the blonde wanted breakfast. Yet, his eyes did not catch site of the pale back of the man that took his breath away, as he usually did. The place beside him was empty, the older man took a look around his room. He felt like something was different in the confines, but his mind wouldn't let him in on what it was thinking.

"Justin?" The raven haired man shouted confused.

His question was met by silence. Now the toned male knew something was up. He got out of his bed and headed to the bathroom. The male almost ran into the open door of his closet. The business owner hadn't noticed it because of his almost all black wardrobe was what was behind the door. He opened it all the way, wondering why it would be open. All of the handsome mans clothes were there... but when he looked over to his boyfriends side, all he saw was the back of the wardrobe. The easily angered man thrust open the door that usually held Justin's clothing. Not one article of the ever smiling boys clothing was still in the expensive closet, the male with onyx hair then started freaking out. He ran into the living room, hoping to maybe find his fiance fretting over what clothes to wear that day. No such luck on the used to be sluts end. The living room was also spotless, but one thing did catch his eye. A shock of pure white sitting on his glass coffee table made the man with the lavish life style go to it. He picked up the piece of paper and read it. It was four words chopped into two sentences.

_**Sorry. Don't hate me.**_

Was the only thing on the white paper with no lines. It confused the usually cunning man, he had no idea what it meant. his head swirled with thought of what his love could possibly mean. _Did he take a vacation? Was i smothering him? Did he get cold feet and leave? No, he probably just decided to go away for the weekend with Daphne, he'll be back in a few days, ready for the wedding of his dreams. _The advertiser assured himself, not letting himself believe for a second that the only man he would EVER get married for had left, basically, at the alter. The man knew his love would be back, and they would get married, and be happily committed for the rest of their lives. It was the only solution that the black haired man would except.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The cocky male strolled into the colorful diner, an air of being nonchalant coasting off him lazily. His friends that had received longer and more explanatory letters were all sitting at one table, silence clogging the space around them. Even Daphne was among the sad faces. She didn't really know anyone other than Debbie, but when she heard many others of Justin's friends had gotten the exact same letter she had gotten, she knew she would have to stay to comfort them and Brian. The confident man walked right up to the group that looked as though someone had died. the first thing they all did when they saw him, was get up and hug the man they thought would be torn to shreds over this great heartbreak.

"I am so sorry about this honey. Do you want anything? Anything you want, on me." The usually hyper acting woman with fake red hair asked him sullenly.

"Do you want to talk about it Brian?" The black female questioned, look of obvious empathy dancing on her features.

"We could take a walk or something if you wanted Brian." The always adorable best friend of the assumed to be saddened man offered, not really knowing what else to say.

"Honey, you don't have to act so brave. We're all here for you." The flamboyant male reminded the man that never really could be titled as his friend.

"No one will judge you." The accountant informed him, having no idea what possibly could be said to make the situation better.

"I know how much you loved him." The grieving mother said, tears still having not ceased their flowing down her aging cheeks.

"All of you can stop your fawning. I'm not dying and neither is any one else. I don't need anything, so please stop acting so weird." The oblivious man told them, rolling his eyes and taking a seat at the booth everyone had just vacated.

"What the hell is up with you? Do you not care about Sunshine?" Debbie asked him, not believing he would be so nonchalant over something this devistating to them all.

That snapped a cord with the top.

"You know I care about Justin, and don't YOU ever question it." He snapped at her angrily.

"Then why are you acting as though he's just on vacation?" Daphne questioned the male.

"Yea. He made it obvious that he wasn't coming back." Micheal said.

"What are you talking about Mikey?"

"You read the le...he, he didn't give you a letter did he?" Ted realized, shock filling his tone.

"Why would Justin give me a letter?" The only one sitting wondered up at his friends.

"Because he, well he kinda, uh, j-just read." Emmett fumbled over his words, eventually handing Brian the letter they had all gotten.

_**Emmett,  
>I'm leaving. Everyone got a letter exactly like this. I have to go, things have begun to be too chaotic here and I know that certain people would benefit from me being gone, the wedding is off, sorry we didn't get to see what a great job you did. I'll miss all of you so much, I love you all. If you need to contact me for nay reason, my friend in Allentown said people could send mail for me to his P.O. box and then he'll send it to me at my new address. I have changed my cell phone number, deleted my e-mail, and have disabled my credit cards. No one will know where i am, and the only way to contact me will be through mail. I know this seems harsh, but it's necissary. I'm not needed in Pittsburgh, and I know he'll be better without me. I don't want you to come looking for me, anyone to come looking for me. I'm gone, and for the better it is. Please just let it be. I still love all of you though, and will always. But this has to be the end, of everything. I guess i won't be seeing you. Bye.<strong>_

The young blonde hadn't even put his name at the bottom of the letter. The dumped male wondered why everyone had gotten a great letter like this, and all he had gotten were four confusing words. But none the less, his face remained like it was, nonchalant with a trickle of annoyance, and a splat of non-caring.

"Well, it's his decision. Now, i must get to work. Some of us enjoy spending money." He told them, setting the letter that slashed his heart open on the table.

Then the advertiser left, making everyone wonder exactly how he could possibly not care that the man he was supposed to marry was gone. The group shook of the coldness of his reaction to the letter, they all sat back down and began greiving again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Brian went straight into his office, slapping the door and locking it. The man plopped into his seat and let his head rest of his arms that were in his lap. His lungs were only permitting just enough air in, the room had begun to spin and he had almost totaled his car. Neither of those the man really cared about. He couldn't believe it, the perky boy he had met four years previous was gone from his life, and he didn't even learn about it first. The advertiser hated himself, his head telling him it was all his years of neglect that had driven the small boy away without a trace of where he was going.

"Just fucking kill me." He begged God quietly, not letting a single drop of his liquid hurt glide down his gorgeous cheeks.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

**_I'd like to thank jumango and JustBeAQueen for giving me the ego boost it took to write this chapter. I hope it doesn't dissapoint anyone, and i hope i get more subscribers that leave reviews._**


	3. Chasing Love

**CHAPTER 3**

There was loud banging on the locked door that lead to the office of the awarded advertiser. He lifted his head groggily, ignoring the slight pounding in his head from sitting up to fast. The man with dark hair looked around his office confused, not exactly remembering how he had gotten there, or even why he was there when he should have been planning his wedding with the blonde that had captured his heart. The pounding continued, along with shouts of his name by Cynthia. He groaned as he stretched, got up, walked over to the door, wondered at why it was locked, unlocked it, and opened the door for the pretty girl. Before a sound could even escape his lips, she had buried him in a hug that made it almost impossible to breath.

"I am so sorry Boss. Ted told me what happened. I am so so so sorry, do you need anything? I could cancel your meetings, and I'm a realy good listener. You know I won't tell anyone what happens. Are you doing ok Boss?" The blonde woman flurished hurridly.

"I'm fine Cynthia, why would I not be? Don't cancel my meetings, but I do need to get back to the loft and back to my soon to be husbund." The man who had forgotten said, pulling away and patting the girl on the shoulder.

"B-Brian, uh, are you sure you're ok? Did you hit your head on anything?"

"Yes to the first and no to the second. Are you sure you're ok Cynth?"

"Yes, but Boss, I think you forgot-" The woman began, knowing that something was wrong with her boss.

"I have forgotten nothing. I'll see you tomorrow." The black haired male smiled, he kissed her on the cheek and then left before she could tell him that Justin was no longer in Pittsburgh.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Honey, I'm home." Brian laughed, not believing he actually said that.

The older male knew his fiance would find it funny. But, no sound was heard at the widely know catch phrase escaping the usually serious mans perfect lips. The advertiser looked around confused, and saw a shock of white on the coffee table. He walked over and took the paper in his hand. As he read the four words, the entire morning slammed into him again. Brian again, remembered waking up with no heat next to him, none of the youthful boys side of the closet, none of his drawing sprawled on the table. The usually so kept togethter man got his heart slashed to miniscule peices again. This time he couldn't keep himself from falling to the floor, his tears finally dancing their way down his beautiful cheeks. Thoughts of every good second they had spent together were running around his mind, taunting him with the thought that they would never again happen because he had driven the blonde away. Somewhere in the background, his phone rang, but his tears drowned out the annoying sound. The older male didn't pay any attention to what the person who had called was saying, until he said "We're coming over in twenty minutes, you better be ready." The advertiser didn't know why his best friend was coming to his loft, or who the others in "we" were, but he did know that if he didn't get cleaned up, they would see him like this. He quickly got up and got into the shower, rinsing away the tears that puffed his eyes so ugily. Before he was out of the shower he heard the door open and many sets of feet entering without bothering to knock.

"BRIAN!" Lyndsay yelled, furiousity evident in her usually calm tone.

"Can't a man shower in peace?" He yelled back, giving away his position.

Before he could think about grabbing a towel to cover himself, the nine people that had invaded his luxurious space were all in his bathroom, not caring that he was in a glass shower.

"Get dressed."Micheal instructed, slapping his adopted son for laughing.

"Now why ever would I do that?" The intruded upon male asked sarcastically, turning his back to everyone.

"Because we're going to Allentown to drag Sunshine and his bubble butt back here, and have him explain exactly what he thought he would be accomplishing by leaving us all high and dry." Debbie informed him madly.

"Listen, it's a very valiant effort on all of your parts. But it was Justin's decision to leave, and I think we should let him be."

"Fortunatly, it's not your decision. We're all going, and so are you. We expect you to be ready in ten minutes, you're coming with us and are going to help us look for the love of YOUR life." Mel said harshly.

"Wait, I thought you munchers were in Canada, being not looked down upon." Brian said, trying to turn the conversation away from this insane plan.

"We were. until Ted called us and told us Justin ran away," The lawyer began.

"Again." Her partner added in.

"And that you didn't seem to care at all. So we got tickets, hired a babysitter, and flew here. So get your butt in gear and get out of that shower so we can go find him." She finished her tough love speech by yanking the slightly fogged glass door open.

"I told you, it's his decision, now, will you please let me be?"

"No fucking way Brian. I don't care if I have to yank you out of the shower myself, you are coming with us, NOW!" Daphne informed him madly.

The nine people that had stormed in were, Daphne, Emmett, Ted, Micheal, Ben, Hunter, Mel, Lynds, and ,of course, Deb. They all (except the ex-prostitute) seemed to be ready and willing to yank him from the water, dress him, and shove him in a car. So the third youngest of them decided to give up while he was ahead.

"Fine, but please get out, I do have a little bit of modesty left in me." He aggreed grudginly.

The gang, also grudginly, wlked out of the bathroom and planted themselves in the spaciouis living room, in case he decided not to go. The male quickly finished his shower, dried himself off and walked into his rrom. He pulled on simple black jeans, a tight black shirt, his boots and a jacket, kinda scared of what would happen if he made the group wait long. He walked out, boredem still dripping over all of his features.

"Exactly how you plan for all of us to get to Allentown together? No ones car will hold all of us." The dark man inbformed them.

"Debbie told us about Micheal's plan to go get Justin, so we rented a small bus. Now let's go." The blonde lesbian brushed off, jumping up from his couch.

Everyone followed her lead with getting up. The cocky man had to admitt that he was stunned by their apt willingness to just go to some city that was about an hour away at nine thirty at night. They all trooped out and to the bright yelled bus that was usually aqssociated with children with special needs. People on the street gave them curious stares as they all trodded into the bus as if they did it everyday.

"Why couldn't this have waitd until the morning?" Brian questioned, walking himself all the way to the back of the short vehicle, in an attmept to get away from everyone

"You didn't let it wait for the morning when you ran off to find Justin when he stole your credit card and went to New York." The annoyed males best friend reminded him, taking a seat next to his husbund in the first seat.

"That was different, he was a child looking for the easy way out then."

"Regardless, he shouldn't be there, no one knows him there, and he probubly will end up sleeping on the streets." Emmett rolled his eyes, as Mel took the drivers seat.

"Everyone hold on tight, the blood sucking muncher has the wheel." The buisness man said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Stop acting like such a child. We're all doing this for you. So sit back, and we'll be there soon." The waitress scolded.

"Hopefully the muncher won't crash us."

"Ya know Brian, maybe you should just take a nap. All of us will wake you when we get there, then we don't have to listen to you, and you don't have to put up with us." The annoyed lawyer snapped at him.

"Finally she has a good idea. wake me up when we get there, and no time before."

"Happily." They all seemed to mutter.

None of them could grasp why he seemed like he didn't want to see the love of his life. Cuddling up into the window, his face unseen from every angle, the sad male let another tear slither it's way down his skin. He wished they didn't find the blonde he loved, so that he wouldn't have to face him. No matter how much he wanted to see that mash of blonde hair with lolite eyes and brightening smile, he knew his lungs would have troubly pushing air through them again. He relly didn't want his heart to get broken a third time, in the same day, by the same incredible male the he knew would always hold his seldom listened to heart.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Blame the thirteen year old boy i have to share the computer with for the chapter being so short. I will do my best to keep up my typing.**


	4. Everybody's Fool

**CHAPTER 4**

Though Justin had only been there for about two days, he already had a place to stay. A retired maintenance man from some foreign company the blonde couldn't pronounce the name of, that was probably in his late seventies had found him the night he got to Allentown and decided to let him stay there, if he did him a few... favors. The young adult felt a little gross about paying the old man "alternatively" for him being able to live there, but he did what e had to do. The pale youth was walking down the slightly chilled street, letting his sad thought and doubts flitter out of his mind. **_It's gunna be a good day._** He thought to himself, closing his eyes and turning his face towards the sun that was just barely breaking the clouds. Then he heard a conversation containing voices that made his heart stop.

"Where the hell would he be?" Debbie asked loudly.

"Let's find the Babylon of Allentown, he could be a go-go boy." Emmett suggested, always loving a chance for strangers to see his flamboyant outfits.

"I think we should check the streets, he doesn't know anyone here, he probably will be just walking around." Ted shrugged.

"I think art galleries would be a good place." The blonde lesbian suggested, her idea the most probable, they all had to admit.

"I agree with Lyndsay, Justin usually goes where he feels comfortable." The black haired female agreed, trying to hide her nervousness.

"I think... we should just go on top of a roof, and shout for him." The brunette in high school suggested, always trying to "help".

"ah, shii..." Justin said, trying to think fast.

Through his peripheral vision, he spotted a piercing shop, he turned his full attention to it, then looked back. Through the crowd of people, the drop out saw the ten people looking for him. His blonde head made a decision for him as his body moved, of it's own accord, into the slightly unfriendly shop. The place was packed, almost everyone that occupied the space had multiple piercings and tattoos, though the young male tried to ignore them.

"What do you want kid?" A semi-annoyed females voice asked while snapping gum, obviously questioning the sunny youth that was attempting to hide in the almost claustrophobic confines of the made to look grunge interior.

"Nothing, I just really need to hide in here for a couple of minutes." He explained, hoping she would understand.

"If it were any other day, I'd probably say yeah, because you're so cute, but we've got too many customers, so either you get pierced, or you have to leave. Sorry cutie." The blonde woman shrugged.

She reminded him of the woman who had pierced his nipple back in Pittsburgh.

"Uh, fine, what's the piercing that costs the least?"

"Usually it's an ear piercing, but because lip piercing have gone down in frequency, it's lip piercings now. You want one?"

"Fine." He agreed.

The boy called Sunshine followed the attractive woman to the back of the store, where they were the only two. The female in slightly skimpy clothing seemed to have done this on purpose, so she could talk to the younger boy.

"So, who you hiding from?" She asked casually, applying some strong smelling liquid to the outside of his lip.

She hadn't asked where he wanted the piercing, but apparently thought one right in the middle would be good.

"An old relationship I had to set free. The person and my adopted family from where I just came from are looking for me."

"And why won't you see them?"

"It's better for them... ALL of them, if I'm not around."

"But if they came to look for ya, then they must not think so."

"They don't know what's good for them. They've stayed in toxic relationships, stayed with druggies, men that treated them like trophies, people that cheat on them, people that take steroids, people that are no good for them, and that let me forget who I was, let me join a stupid gang that started fights. They don't know what's good for them... or me."

"Don't you think it's their decision though? If they stayed with those people, and they're still ok enough to come get a catch like you, they must know what's kinda good for them. And I don't think you're in a gang anymore."

"Well... everything did turn out all right for them, but still."

"Hun, I'm just saying, that if I had a whole adopted family come looking for me, then I would think over my decision a million and one times, to make sure it was the best for EVERYONE. Now, hold still."

The insightful woman then stabbed the slightly chilly needle into the blondes fair lip, he grimaced a little, but kept quiet. She put in the ring, and held up a mirror. Justin had to admit that he looked a lot different. Maybe he could hide in plain sight.

"But, if you do still want to hide, I don't think they're going home that easily. You need to change your appearance, wear different clothes, act differently, change your hair color." The woman with multiple tattoos surrounding her neck told him.

"You're right. Know any good places where I can get my hair colored for cheap?" He questioned her, ignoring the slight copper taste intruding on his mouth.

"Actually..."

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

An hour later Justin emerged with sixty few dollars in his pocket, and a completely new look. His sunshine yellow hair was now deep auburn, and his never-that-thick lips were now slightly swollen because of the silver ring that was plunged into the middle, separating his bottom lip, almost perfectly, into two. He couldn't help but smile, he felt great, no way would they know it was him if they saw him. But the male still decided to be careful, he kept to back roads and slipped on the pair of Ray Bans he had taken from Brian a few years previous. He walked with a more confident air, which Sindy, the very smart blonde piercer that he had talked with, had suggested would also make him appear different. as the now red head walked through a darkened alley, he remembered he hadn't checked his mail, and he knew his phone bill would be there. The cunning boy had had the great idea to show it to his "room mate" after they had some... alone time. Again, he wasn't proud of it, but he knew he had to do anything (literally) to survive. The changed man then set course for the post office, where his P.O. box would be laying in wait. He was about to open the glass door of the office, when he saw the ten people he was trying to avoid. Though it had been only two days, the advertiser looked thinner in the once blondes mind. It pulled at his heart, and made him want to run to the black haired male and kiss away the sad expression that was tap dancing across his features, and filling his pretty eyes. The young male held strong though, knowing that soon his decision would take effect, and the sadness would be washed away. Justin took a huge breath, and entered the building, hoping his disguise would be enough, while secretly wishing it wasn't. The pale male walked up to his P.O. box, that the group was standing right next to, confidently. As he put his key in to unlock it, the questions bombarded him.

"Where's Sunshine?" The eccentric waitress was the first to push the male she didn't know was who she was questioning about back slightly.

"Who's Sunshine?" The young male with auburn hair asked, taking on a southern accent to further cover himself.

"Justin Taylor. If you don't tell us where he is, we will kick your..." Mel started madly, taking a step towards the talented boy.

"Justin has told me not to tell anyone, anything about his whereabouts, sorry. I'd like to help a pretty girl like you out, but I can't, I gave my word. An if mamma taught my anythin' it's to keep to your word." The drop out still held true to the drawl he had thought to use just seconds previous.

The group was slightly taken back at the niceness of his no. He opened the small metal door, pulled out the two envelopes, closed the door, then locked it. The young male turned to the group.

"I had a joy of meeting you." He said, trying not to kick himself for saying it so weirdly.

The male then turned, and started walking away.

"I don't." Brian said suddenly.

Everyone looked at him, even Justin turned around to his ex-fiance. These words were the first he had spoken all day.

"Sunshine needs to know that." Was his version of elaboration.

The pale twenty one year old nodded, knowing that his love was referring to his short letter.

"Sunshine will be happy to know that." He said, trying to stop the tears of happiness and regret that threatened to give him away.

Quickly the male turned and fled the office. As soon as his feet touched the pavement, he was sprinting, trying to get as far away from the man who had his heart as possible, not wanting anyone to see him cry. Too soon, it seemed, he was "home". Rushing in, he almost ran into Thomas.

"Oh, sweet heart. You colored your hair, and got a new piercing. I like them, they suit you." The elderly man smiled, wrapping his arms around the thin waist.

As the old man attached himself to the youths neck, he let tears for his love make their way down his cheeks. All the while, the reassuring two word sentence spoken by the raven haired male filled with his love traveled through his mind;

"I don't."


	5. Say Goodbye

**CHAPTER 5**

"Well, where else should we try?" The aging accountant asked slightly sadly, not having the overwhelming connection to the sunny blonde that everyone else that had hopped in the bus seemed to have.

"Maybe the mall?" The young female that was in a strange town with people she barely knew, said, her tone making it into a question.

Again the male with onyx hair had gone silent, confusing every one that usually couldn't get him to shut up. I was as though when Sunshine left, it closed him into eternal night. The people who had traveled with him realized that he would not be of any use to them any time soon. They decided he would be better if they all just let him have space, they hoped their conversations wouldn't put him further back into the darkness of his apparent depression. The group left for the big mall that they hoped would be hosting the object of their hunt.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Justin woke up in the big comfy bed that he didn't like as much as the one he had occupied two days previous. Sleeping in the vast squishiness made him feel cheap, but a place to sleep is a place to sleep. The once blonde needed someone to provide for him, he feared that he would, forever, need a person to take care of him when he didn't have the strength to pick himself up. When ever he just got to bored or to tired, he wouldn't want to do anything, and someone else would have to do it for him. Just like with Brian. He knew he was weak, it was hard to admit, and keep the fact from himself. The red head thought that everyone always knew, and just indulged him the few times he had tried to independent. He felt that they had encouraged him for nothing, that they had all lied to him, and he got angry. The color of his once sunshine yellow hair, now matched the boiling red anger towards the people he wanted to believe were his friends. Lucky for the male with fair skin, Thomas was already out of the bed, and probably in a strategy meeting of some kind. So he jumped up, not bothering to try to pull on anything apart from a pair of black shorts that he usually used for pajamas, and got his sketch book.

The anger flowed from the wood surrounded piece of lead he held furiously in his slightly jittering fingers. Now he didn't care how much his hand shook, or how much the action of trying to do what his brain was having trouble functioning was hurting. Something that would be athiniated with a dogs snarl at an unknown mail man slipped itself over the fair lips on the angered boy. If his love had been there, he probably would have smirked at the mad boy, lifted his chin, and place a kiss on the now snarling lips that would make him forget his anger. But that wasn't going to happen, the young male had stabbed a jagged knife through their relationship. And he knew there was no way in hell anyone would let him back. Why should they?

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

The minute Thomas walked into the bedroom and saw Justin sketching on the floor where his sketch book had been he began taking off his clothes. The college drop out didn't notice though, his furiousity was still dancing out of his pencil. But the old man soon made his presence known.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" He asked, slightly perturbed that his new pet didn't seem to have noticed him, throwing his freshly pressed button up shirt at the once blonde.

"Huh? Oh, uh, actually, I was hoping you could take me shopping. I've grown out of those sunny clothes." The younger male questioned, casting a glare at his once beloved wardrobe that was now littering the old mans bed room.

"I'm actually pretty tired, why don't you take my credit card and go alone? It'll be funner for you that way, regardless." The old man asked, walking towards the bed.

"Thank you Thomas, you're too good for me." He smiled, always the best at persuasion when he waned to be.

The grey haired male just nodded as he climbed into the covers. Justin got up, pulled on some clothes that would have gotten thrown away soon anyway, grabbed his landlords wallet from the dresser, and headed outside. It wasn't hard to get a cab fast in Allentown, the red head was on his way to the mall in a matter of minutes, already compiling a list of stores that he would NOT be going into, nothing that would grant him any fabric that was a reminder of the smiling teen he left in Pittsburgh.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

"Are you going to be ok with all those bags?" The clerk at the counter in Hot Topic questioned the male who was pretty sure he was two stores away from maxing out his providers credit card.

The clerk was a hot stereotypical emo with straight black hair that hung in his eyes, pale skin, skin tight black clothing, and colorful bracelets on his arms.

"I'll be fine. But if you need help with anything, I'll be glad to illiviate the pressure." The red head said quietly, a seductive tone worthy of Brian clawing into his tone.

The worker blushed, scribbled something on a peice of paper, gave it to Justin ,and hurried into the back of the store. The hotties number was on the piece of paper now in the quickly changing mans hand. He smirked, shoved it inot his pocket and headed out of the store. A small tune was playing from his mouth in the form of a hum, and a smile played on his lips... until he heard the loud voice of his substitute mom asking;

"Why are we at this mall? We don't even know if Sunshine lives around here. Does he even go to the mall?"

"Justin and I went to the mall plenty Deb." Daphne assured her.

"ALL kids go to the mall." Mel shrugged, gently rubbing her wife's hand.

The pale skinned male jammed his new sunglasses over his eyes as fast as he could, and started clamly, but quickly, walking away from the group.

"Hey, isn't that that guy we saw at the posat office earlier? The one that wouldn't tell us where our sweetheart was?"

It was Emmett who gave him away, he cursed under his breath but kept walking, acting as though he hadn't heard them. The blonde at heart should have known they wouldn't give up that easy. The group of nine ran up to him, Lynds caught his shoulder.

"Yes?" He asked, slipping into his Southern accent easily now.

"Are you gunna tell us where Sunshine is now?" The overbearing mother asked angrily.

"Sunshine?" The very good actor asked, playing dumb just like before.

"Justin, Justin Taylor. We saw you earlier today." The males brown eyed friend snapped.

"Oh, yea, I'm sorry I forgot such a pretty face. And I'm sorry, I still can't tell ya anythin' 'bout where Justin is gone to." He shrugged, not believing how easy it was to be this very odd straight character.

"What's your name?" Hunter asked out of curiosity, the search for his first boy crushes lover already having bored him.

"Uh, Joshua, Joshua Mora. And, uh, who might you all be?" The red headed male asked, surprised at his own quick thinking.

"Hunter Montgomery. And these are my two dads Micheal Novatny-Brukner, and Ben Novatny-Brukner." The ex-prostitute introduced, always nicer to people when they lessened his boredom.

"Melanie Marcus. This blonde here is my wife Lyndsay Peterson." The lawyer said angrily.

"Emmett Honeycutt!" The flamboyant man sang.

"Theodore Schmidt." The accountant said with a roll of his eyes.

"Justin's best friend, Daphne Chandlers." The feisty young woman snapped.

"Justin's other mother, Debbie Novatny." The equally feisty older woman snapped just as forcefully.

"I wasn't aware Justin was raised by lesbians." The male had to fake his lip itching to hide his smile at saying that.

"Seems you didn't know much about him at all." The mother figure glared, not bothering to correct him.

"And who are you?" The question was aimed, by Justin, to the silent onyx haired male standing at the back of the group.

"Sunshine knows." Again the older mans reply wasn't normal and didn't make sense to anyone but the person who was hiding.

"Sunshine may just like hearing it." The man behind the mask said, looking straight into the dark eyes of his lover.

The two locked eyes, and all sounds around them dispeared, the peole that were surrounding them vanished along with the noise. It was just the two of them standing there, looking at eachother. Justin took off his sun glasses so that his love could see his clear lolite eyes. And see the dark eyed older man did. The two walked towards eachother slowly, glad to be with the love of their lives again. The two enveloped eachother in a crushing hug, neither caring about their quickly dwindling air supply, all that mattered was that they were together again. With a soft whisper of his undying love, Brian took away the rest of the younger mans breath, and made his knees weak. The strong male was only to happy to help keel the adorable boy up. As they both pulled their heads back to look eachother, the urge to kiss swept them to eachothers playful lips. The older male tangled his right hand in his loves pretty blonde hair, not caring that he was coming off as the girl in their kiss. And the shorter of the two didn't care that the strong hand gfripping his hair was paining him a little. The two fully explored eachothers lips, mapping out exactly the right places to do the right things to get the best result from their parner. Their slight moans, loving smiles, and whispers of their love were drown in their lasting kiss that neither wanted to end. Trhey both got swept up in their love, they forgot that anyone was with them, and the small part of them that did remember, didn't care. They only cared about the feel of the other against them, the overwhelming feeling of inner and outer closeness that both of them felt coursing through them relenlessly.

But all good things must end.

"Joshua, Brian, why are you staring at eachother like that?" Lynds asked curiously, placing a calm hand on Brian's chest.

The two were yanked back into reality faster than they could catch their breaths.

"I...I have to go." The still red head said quickly, then he ran.

When he looked back on it after he got home, he never was sure if he had remembered his accent.


	6. Damned If I Do Ya

**CHAPTER 6**

Justin was breathing heavy. He had ran out of the mall, to Thomas' car, driven like a maniac back to the mansion, parked hasitly, and sped inside. Yet with all that hurrying and constant movement, the young man couldn't forget the few moments he had shared the oddest intamay with his love at the mall. It seemed as though the two were connected through their minds, thinking the exact thoughts, wanting the exact things. But that was impossible, he had to keep reminding himself. Yet a smile played on his lips at the remembered sight of the very small smile that brightened Brian's face as the two shared the odd moment of being connected.

"And what's my little bunny smiling about?" The grey haired older male asked with a smirk, walking up to the red head.

"what? oh, uh, j-just this guy at the mall. He tried to hit on me. So adorable, he couldn't be out of his teen years." The college drop out said quickly, still not believing how quick of a lier he had become.

"Well, he can't have you, no one can." The man smiled, walking up and wrapping his arms around the twwenty something year old that was standing with tons of bags hanging from his hands.

As the older male started kissing his neck, the red head thought about if that was really true. The grandpa hadn't claimed him after the sentence, like most people would have. He didn't say "No one can have you. You're mine." like he should have. He just said no one could have him. Was it true? Could no one have him? He knew one person had had him, in more than one way, but did... no COULD anyone else have him? **_Is it even my heart?_** He couldn't help but think to himself, he had willingly given it to the enegma the second he laid eyes on him, but had he gotten it back?

"Bunny, are you ok? You seem like you're in another place." Came the curious voice of the house owner.

"What? Uh, yea, I'm fine. I was just thinking that it would be fun for us to go to a club or something. Wouldn't it?" The plucky male asked.

"Oh, you want to go out again? Well, I'm actually kinda tired, and have some paper work to sort through. Why don't you just go? You can wear some of your new clothes."

"But I want to go with you. Maybe get laid in the bathroom?"

"Ya know, Bunny, I just, it just isn't a good time right now. I give you permission to go out and find a hot guy, and get laid with him." The old man smiled, his eyes giving away that he was hiding something.

Did Justin care? No he did not, he got permission to do whatever he wanted, and he sure as hell was NOT going to pass it up.

"Thank you Thomas, I'll go get changed."

The younger of the two kissed his provider on the cheek, then ran, with his bags hitting him in the leg, to the bathroom.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

An hour later the artist emerged, looking so changed it was hard to remember he was the blonde from Pittsburgh that was once a go-go dancer. His deep auburn hair hung in his blue eyes that were now oddly designed with contacts named 'Alchemist'. His clothes were all black and skin tight. He resembled the worker from Hot Topic, with the tight clothing and tons of colorful bracelets covering a huge part of his lower arms. The odd man had also added black lipstick to his lips, and a thick layer of black eye liner to his under eyes, making the crazy contacts pop even more.

"Oh my god bunny. You look amazing. This look fits you way better than when I met you." Thomas told him, loving the stereotypical emo now standing infront of him.

"Yea, alot can change in two days. I'm going now, see you tomorrow."

And the younger man left, casually grabbing the keys to the Ferrari as he pasted the entry table.

**_XxXxXxXx_**

Seated in the leather interior, Justin realized why people chose to dress like he was. It made him feel powerful, in control, rebelious. He could do anything he damn well pleased. He was invincible, nothing could stop him. Not Thomas, not Chris Hobbs, not his bashing, not his mom, not Debbie, not Daphne, not the ass wholes who made him drop out, he was powerful. He was Superman, he had Superhuman might. But better than all that, he had no Kryptonite. No one to take away his power. No Louis Lane to distract him, he could do anything.

"And I will." He smirked, an evil glint that didn't belong in his eyes was prominant in them.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

"Look, it's getting late, maybe we should..." Ted started, apprehensive to what his friends would say to what he was proposing.

"No! We are not leaving until we have Justin." Deb and Daphne snapped simultaniously, turning quickly to face the pale man.

"I agree. But if we aere gunna keep searching, we should do it tomorrow. It is late, it's almost eleven. We should check into a hotel and continue our search first thing in the morning." Emmett said logically.

"Fine." The two easily angered women sighed.

"I'll pay for it. How many rooms should we get?" The silent black haired man at the back of the group asked suddenly, startling the people that had forgotten he was there.

"Well, four people to a room is the ok limit. But I think it'll be safe to rom stuff just this once. Two rooms with five in each?" The lawyer asked, of course knowing the laws about having to many people in a room.

"Sounds good. Why don't we ask someone where a cheap hotel is?" The professor asked them all.

"No need. I've been to Allentown before. There's a hotel a block up. They know me." Brian told them, a slight eye roll was heard in his tone.

"Lead the way." Lyndsay instructed, throwing an arm out motioning him to lead.

The man did, he quickly walked to the front of the group and began leading them to the hotel.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

"This is so cool dude!" Hunter said happily, looking around the high priced room.

"You really didn't have to pay for this Brian, it looks really expensive." Micheal told him, smiling slightly at his firends generosity.

"It's no problem. Not paying for a wedding ended up giving me more money." He shrugged.

The room got quiet, ten people shutting up at the exact same time was something extrordinary to watch. The silence lasted almost five minutes.

"So, uh, have we decided who was going to be with who?" Daphne asked finally, hoping to break the silence nicely.

"Uh, the three of us are staying together. And we figured you and Deb would want to stay together." Ben shrugged.

"I got it!" The flamboyant male sang, raising his hand. "The Novatny-Brukner's, me and Teddy will stay in one room. Deb, Daph, Lynds, Mel and Brian will stay in the other."

"I have my own room." The man clothed in all black informed them.

The group didn't bother asking why, they knew he wouldn't give them a real answer. They all just nodded.

"Night." He shrugged.

He left the room calmly, leaving everyone confused.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Brian was looking through the list of clubs in Allentown, hoping to find one that would suit him. At last he came upon it, Clubfly. He knew it was a stupid name, but it had the best rates and had a back room that he knew he should utilize. It was hard for the advertiser to tell himself that Sunshine could be in the club. His head didn't tell him why he was planning on the club, but his heart knew. They both kept it a secret from him, not letting him know that they both hoped he would find Sunshine again, and they would look into eachothers eyes, and go back to how things were. How they SHOULD be.

The onyx haired male got up, and put on his best club clothes. He stared at himself superficially in his mirror with his usual smirk doning his face.

"I look hot. Everyone will want me." He told himself.

That was true, everyone ALWAYS wanted him. He was Brian Kinney for fucks' sake! Tonight would be no different.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

He had to carefully tip toe to past the rooms of his friends to get to the elevators. Not wanting them to stop him and quiz him about where exactly he was going. After that annoyance, the male got into a cab, regretting not having insisted on brining his own car, and got a ride to the colorful club. The 'thumpa-thumpa' was so loud, it was clearly heard all the way across the street, where he was dropped off. The ever cocky man walked up to the bouncer confidantly, no line had formed as of yet.

"Do you have a membership?" The husky black male asked, not bothering to hide he fact that he was checking Brian out.

"Unfortunatly, no, I'm just here for a couple of days trying to find this kid that ran away from home. But I really wanted to see this club, check out if all the hype was right." The grey eyes man was flexing his seductive eye power vivaciusly.

"Well, I guess I could let you in. Maybe we can dance together after I get off."

"Yea, dancing before AND after you..._get off_." The male man said, making sure the double meaning was clear.

The bouncer just smirked, and held his arm out, motioning for the stud to go in. The black haired man also smirked as he got his entrance into the lively club. The usually shirtless, hairless, dancing boys littered the dancefloor, leaving their shame at the door. It was so like Babylon, the owner of the deceased club couldn't help but call it that in his mind. The dancefloor and all it's stoned boys gulped him in willingy, making him smile even more at the acceptance.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

After half an hour of dancing, Brian was ready for action. He began searching the dancefloor for the lucky male that would get him for a few moments. All the boys looked typical, totally boring, no chase needed to get them into his bed. And that wasn't what the lion wanted from his prey this night. Hope seemed to be lost as he searched more and more for the person that would give him twice the enjoyment, but we must never give up hope. After ten minutes of searching, the grey eyes fell upon HIM. The auburn haired male with his back to the predator had on all black clothing that was for fitted to his skin. The obviously youthful male was dancing in a way that was like a sirens call, drawing the advertiser forward.

"Wanna come to my hotel?" The confident older male asked, pressing his lips to the youths soft ear, not bothering to look at his face.

The stereotypical emo turned around with a slight smirk and a look of knowing on his face.

"And what are we gunna do at your hotel?" He asked rehtorically.

"Anything and everything that we can."

"Lead the way Superman."

The stud was only to happy to oblidge.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Both males climaxed simultaniously, letting their lustful cries of passion jump at the walls. The auburn haired young man was on bottom, his hair being pulled slightly by his top. The pulling had enticed him all the more. Beyond them in the window, a blazing yellow was climbing into the sky. Illuminating the room.

"I gotta go." Justin said after a few minutes of lying in the bed without talking, pulling on his pants.

"Why?" Brian asked.

But the male was already headed for the door.

"Again the Sunshine has left my life."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**Link to contacts on profile.**_


	7. Authors Note

ok, Hi everyone. I wanted to thank all of you who have been so nice to me and encouraged me to write more of this. I definatly will, and all your questions will be answered. If you do have questions though, contact me and i will most likely answer them.

Ok, now that I'm done being nice and thanking everyone, it's time to get to the real reson for this authors note. (sorry to all the people that got excited to see a new chapter of Change but then were saddened by this AN. I get saddened by AN chapters too. Sorry, had to be done.) Ok, so as a few of you might have noticed if you looked at the reviews, a female (I assume by the name) by the annonymous name of Real Bitch, has been being like her name suggests. and i have found out from a very reliable source that this girl has been kicked off FF and a few other fanfic writing sights for being her name.

I would like to use this chapter to talk to her. Real, may I call you Real? I don't care, my only other option is to call you Bitch and I want to be civil. All I have to say to you, is to stop. Do you really have nothing better and more constructive to do in your life then to go around bashing on tiny things of stories? Do you really just have that much free time on your hands? I know _I_don't. I have a girlfriend to take care of, school to think about, chores to do, grades to worry over, friends to annoy, life to live. But if you don't, maybe you should think about using all your free time that is now being spent living under a username and cyber bullying people that are just trying to get constructive reviews of their work that they worked hard to create, for being constructive. Instead of saying "**Is Justin a man or a boy? because it get old real fast. Also will this Justin have a back bone or a pussy boy? it's your call make it a good one**" you could say "i don't think you should be calling Justin a boy when he's a legal adult. It's kinda repetative. And i wanna know when Justin will finally come to his senses. Just a few thoughts, it's your call though" or amybe "I don't really understand why you call Justin both a boy and a man. Why do you do that? It's kinda confusing. And will Justin ever stop being so oblivious? I guess it's your call though". You could be nice, productive, and still get what you want to say across. But it's your choice, I hope you make the right one.

Ok, I have to say this because my sister and girlfriend both insisted I had to. Real Bitch...grow up, or grow a backbone. Get a real account, put up some of your writing, then post comments like that. Then we can see exactly how good YOUR writing is.

They made me do it.


	8. Haunting Memories

**Chapter 7**

Brian didn't know what time it was. The black haired male didn't really care either, but he knew it was too early for people to be banging on his door and his phone to be ringing off the hook. Grudgingly he rolled himself off the almost comfortable bed and trudged his way to the door. The white door flung open easily for him, making the act that surprised the people about to break his door even more dramatic.

"What?" The advertiser half snapped.

"Ew. Put some clothes on, dude!" The teenage brunette groaned, holding a hand up to shield his eyes from the strong man's unclothed torso.

"Get over it." Debbie instructed the kid quickly.

"Get ready to go. We're going down to eat breakfast in the dining area, and then we're heading out again." The brunette female that had just narrowly escaped her teen years informed him.

"With all eight of you and the human garbage disposable posing as an ex-hooker eating, I will have no problem being ready in time. Now leave me alone." He grumbled, still not bothering to try and cloth himself.

"We just thought we'd let you know. See you down there." The accountant shrugged, realizing that now would not be a good time to try and hurry the easily angered beast.

The group quickly understood the tone in Theodore's voice and nodded, then hurried to the elevators.

The black haired man groaned, slammed the door, and went to plop back down on his bed.

"Why?" He asked himself.

"Because you love me." The smiling voice of the blonde boy reached his ears.

He sat up quickly, and saw the blonde standing before him, in the hideous checkered shirt from the first day that they met.

"But he loves me more." The same voice was heard from his right, but with a jealous tone.

His head turned quickly and he saw the same adorable blonde in the outfit that he wore on his first day of college. The pale boy was smiling seductively at his love.

"But you two can't rival me." A third voice that matched the others scoffed.

It was the blonde boy again, to his left, in the outfit that he had been wearing the night he left Babylon with Ethan.

"Yea, sure. You left him for the snooty fiddler. I'm his favorite, and the holder of all his love."

As the advertiser turned one-eighty on the bed, he was faced with a fourth Justin, this one was wearing the outfit that had been worn by his love on the day he had told him a producer talked to them about Rage being a movie.

"You can all just dissolve now. He loves ME the most. I was the only one he said it to. Did he say it to any of you?" A fifth voice.

A one-eighty to the left revealed the cute man with soot on his face, looking exactly as he did when Brian found him after the bomb went off.

"But you left him too." The third Justin scoffed, glaring at the older one.

"For his own good. You left to fuck someone else. You're such a cheater." The second Justin said with an eye roll, hitting third Justin's arm slightly.

"You have no right to say what's for his own good!" First Justin half yelled, whamming second Justin in the chest.

"Like hell he doesn't!" Fourth Justin defended.

"Don't defend that prick!" Fifth Justin shouted, a 'what the hell man?' expression playing on his dirt covered face.

All five of the cute blonde boys started yelling and hitting each other, paying no regard to the man staring at them bewildered.

"SHUT UP!" The oldest of all six shouted, standing up abruptly, stopping the five doppel gangers fighting. "Get out."

"You can't tell us to get out, we see through your charade. We know you to well." First and second Justin said together, their faces taking on a sinister quality.

"You can't fool us. We know why you're telling us to get out now." Third and fourth Justin said, becoming just as sinister looking as 1 and 2.

"You just wish you had had the ball, pardon the pun, to tell us NOT to go when you had the chance." Fifth Justin was the last to become sinister.

"Four years ago. When we were at St. James. And we followed you every where." All five spoke at the same time, chilling Brian to the bone with how demented and Children Of The Corn they sounded.

Then all five started walking towards him, continually saying "Get out."

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! SHUT THE FUCK UP! GET AWAY!" The man shouted, backing up quickly.

"Get out. Get out. Get out. GET OUT!" They shouted.

"Brian! Are you ready?" It was Michael's voice, accompanied by a loud round of knocks.

The stud looked around the room confused. He was backed into the window of the empty suite. He was completely alone in the silence of the clean room.

"Be right out Mikey!" He called, shaking it off and walking to the closet.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

"Are you alright Brian? You seem a bit...spooked." Lynds asked for the fourth time since they had left the hotel.

"Fine Lynds. Just didn't get much sleep last night." The man brushed off.

"Well if you had been in a room with us-" Deb started.

"I would have gotten less sleep than before." Brian said with an eye roll.

"Not if you had been with me." Third Justin from before smiled, appearing to the right of Brian.

"What?" he asked quickly, turning around so fast that the group walking behind him almost ran into him.

"No one said anything Brian." Mel said, confusion and slight worry traced in her eyes.

"Oh, um, sorry. Whatever." He brushed off, turning around and continuing walking again.

The group looked at eachother concerned but followed the seemingly unstable man regardless.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

"Didn't we search the mall yesterday?" Emmett asked the group, not really minding havig to be at the teen watering hole.

"He might be here today, and there are plenty of places to sit." The loud mother explained.

"Why do you guys need to sit?" Second Justin asked Brian, walking up beside him.

"Because they want to, pansy." Fourth Justin snarked, walking up to the other side.

"Don't call me a pansy, you slut."

"Try and stop me...Pansy!"

"Maybe we should slit up!" The advertiser said loudly, scaring his group just slightly.

As soon as he spoke, the two Justin's faded into the air. His group looked at him slightly frightened.

"I'll start lookng upstairs." He said quickly, then headed to the elevator.

"Is Brian ok?" Daphne asked.

"He's totally tweeking." Hunter laughed.

"That brunette just said you were tweeking." First Justin informed Brian as the elevator doors closed, encasing the two inside.

"Maybe I am. Because you sure as hell aren't here."

"Yea, that loser isn't here. But I am." Fourth Justin smiled, trailing a finger down his loves strong arm.

The elevator doors slid open and the older man rushed out quickly. Two bodies slammed to the floor in a heep.

"Smooth." Third Justin said a sarcastic tone.

"Ah. are you ok?" Brian asked, getting up quickly.

"Yea, happens all the time. You?" The auburn haired youth asked, standing up, not caring that his hair was covering his eyes.

"Fine."

Then Justin lifted his head to see the man who had had him pinned only moments previous. The male smiled.

"Oh, uh, hey. How's it going?"

"It's going fine. But, uh, I gotta get back to my...uh, landlord." He said going back into his Southern accent.

"Oh, have fun." The older man said, sounding embarrassed for some unknown reason.

"You too. Uh, see ya, 'round."

Then the once blonde male turned and started walking away. Abruptly he stopped and turned.

"Don't close Babylon." He said back to the advertiser.

The man looked at him with slight question in his eyes.

"I talk... Justin says not to shut it down, he says Liberty Avenue needs more... Sunshine."

"Tell Sunshine, that it won't get closed." The onyx haired man instructed.

Both males nodded, the college drop out then turned on his heel, and walked away. First and third Justin put their arms up on either one of the tall mans shoulders as an arm rest and looked after the cute boys retreating figure.

"He's hot." The doppel gangers appraised simultaneously.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Please let me know what you think about the five Justin's and yes they will be a continuing part of the story (at least as I'm planning now)**


	9. The Great Escape

**CHAPTER 8**

"Where have you been? It's been an hour since you left." Micheal asked confused as his best friend finally walked back to the group.

"Has he always been this comulsively clingy?" Third Justin asked Fourth Justin.

They were walking on either side of the tall man that was avidly trying to ignore their constant commentary of his life. Fourth Justin just shrugged at the younger male, and turned his attention back to the group.

"I needed some air." He shrugged.

"And here I thought that slamming a boy into the ground with your chest made you have LESS air." The cute younger blonde smiled sarcastically.

"You're so dumb." The older blonde scoffed with an eye roll.

Third Justin smacked his arm, making an annoyed and angry face. Fourth Justin slapped him back, then the two started the all out fist fight that they hadn't gotten to finish in the morning. They partially bumped into Brian and he jolted forward a little bit. His firends came forward and put an arm around him, all aking if he was ok.

"STOP!" He shouted loudly at the two blonde's fighting, ceasing any noise that was in the sort of crowded food court.

The young boys dissappeared at the loud noise, not even having bothered to stop fighting eachother. The nine people that had crowded around the tall male that had shocked them backed off slightly, thinking that his outburst had been about them. He took a huge step back and looked around embarrised.

"I, uh, I need to go." He said quickly, then hurried towards the exit.

"Told you he was tweeking." Hunter told them with a bored tone.

Third and Fourth Justin returned, slapped the boy even younger than them in the back of the head, and went away again.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Exactly how are you intending to get back to the hotel?" Second Justin questioned the fastly moving male.

"Yea, all ten of you guys drove here together and they knew better than to give you the keys." First Justin laughed lightly.

"Shut up." Was the advertiser's oh so very eloquant retort to them.

"Good to know you haven't changed much." The older blonde scoffed with an eyeroll, crossing his arms.

"I just... just please, I need some time in my head."

"Oh, We'll be there too. You can be sure of it." The Justins smirked together, before disappearing.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Oh, Bunny, you're back. I didn't hear you come in." Thomas chuckled, walking into the living room to see Justin sketching with a sad expression on his face.

"Yea, I didn't want to disturb you." The red heads voice crackled slightly, revealing the tears he was trying to hide.

"Oh, thanks. Well ,I gotta get to work for a meeting. But I'll be back in time for dinner. Have fun today Bunny." The old man smiled, ignoring the obvious sadness surrounding the mansions young occupant.

He kissed the twenty year old on the cheek anbd headed out the door with a big smile on his face. The young male only heard the sound of the door close, his eyes had over flowed with tears and had started dribbling down to his sketchbook. He didn't care about the raw, hateful work he had started in a fit of rage the day previous.

"Sunshine, you look less fuckable." A sarcasticly teasing voice that belonged to his love said from his left.

The young male quickly wiped hte tears from his eyes and looked to see who had said it. A perfect image of Brian from the first day they met outside of Babylon, was the person who had spoken.

"I wouldn't say that, he still looks pretty good." A second and significantly more seductive voice of the tall executive said from behind him, on the right.

He turned quickly to try and see who had spoken. A second Brian clothed from head to toe in the exact out fit he had chosen to drop Justin off at his first day of college was standing there, smiling at him.

"But he doesn't look nearly as good as when he's smiling." Third voice.

Moving his head so it was just looking right was how the third Brian, this time he was in the outfit that had been worn to Babylon on the fatefull night that Justin left with Ethan, complete with Rage mask.

"He's look good no matter what he did." A fourth voice said casually from behind him on his left.

The used to be blonde turned to look at the same male. now in the clothes that had graced his body on the day that Justin had gushed to him about the producers saying they wanted to make Rage into a movie.

"Don't cry Sunshine." The kind voice of the man he loved instructed him softly from his left.

He lowered his head slightly to see an exact replica of Brian when he found Justin after the bomb went off, he still had the soot on his face from trying to find the red head he was now talking to.

"Huh?" Justin asked confused, looking around at the five Brian's.

"It's ok Sunshine. We just wanted to know why you were crying." The fourth Brian reassured him with a sweet smile.

"It just... it just hurts." The red head shrugged, feeling a few tears start to his eyes again.

"What hurts?" The first Brian asked, casting him with a sideways, slightly confused glance.

"My heart. I shouldn't-" The once again crying male started.

"It was what you wanted. Aren't I always telling you that you can do whatever you want? Hell, you let me." Second Brian scoffed lightly.

"It wasn't what I wanted. It was what I thought he needed."

"Maybe we do need it." Third Brian shrugged.

"But then I went back, and KNOWINGLY fucked him."

"We still love you, just like how you still love us. That will never change. But you are free to do what ever you find right for us. When have you ever been wrong about what we needed?" Fifth Brian asked, sporting the same kind smile.

"We got you there." First Brian pointed out, walking to sit sideways on the big, comfy chair.

"B-but-"

"No. No buts. You always know what's right for us. And if you don't, you'll figure it out and fix it." Fourth Brian smiled at him.

"But what if I don't?"

"You will." First Brian assured him from the big chair.

"You are the one that said you were the most mature person I know." Third Brian smirked.

"Maturity doesn't have naything to do with being smart."

"Lucky for you, you're also the smartest person we know." Fourth Brian told him.

"Yea, who else would know when to take away our keys because we're to stoned to even see straight?" Second Brian asked.

"And who else would know exactly when we need to be at work?" First Brian asked.

"Who else could make us go eat becuase we're about to pass out but feel we need to finish the newest ad for a snooty client?" Third Brian asked.

"Who else would do everything in their power to stop us from having sexual harrasement charges at work?" First Brian smirked at the memory.

"Or when we're facing molestation charges against our ass whole nephew that was inspired to by our cunt sister?" Fourth Brian asked him, trying to keep the anbger out of his voice.

"Plenty of peo-" The male that was still fighting off tears started.

"No." All five of them cut him off. "Only you."

The young man couldn't help but smile at the five attractive and very supportive males that all held different parts of his life.

"Now stop crying on your sketchbook, it'll ruin your genious creation." Fifth Brian smiled, pulling the thick pad of papper from the adorable boys lap.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

**_Tell me what you guys think of the five Brian's now. And they (as of yet in my thought outline of this story) will be around as long as the five Justin's. Please review! It makes me happy! =)_**

**_Oh, and I've went back and re-written tthe titles of the chapters to songs that fit in with the theme. I did this because music is such a huge part of me writing_ _this, that I thought it should be a good part of everyone reading it also._**

**_Also, if you don't understand how one of the titles fits or would like to suggest different song titles for the names, just ask/tell me by sending me a PM_**


	10. It's A Heartache

**Chapter 9**

"I know it's only been a few days...but I miss them all like Crazy. Especially him. And we were supposed to get MARRIED! I am such a jerk! But he never did want to get married. The bomb confused him. But he was so sincere. Should I have stayed? No, this is good for him...right? Of course. But should I have given him a better letter? It would have been so much harder if I had. It took me two weeks just to write those few words. Imagine if I had written a huge letter like for everyone else. Can you imagine it? It would have taken forever. But maybe it would have been better if it had taken forever. Maybe he would have found it...and begged me to stay...told me he loved me again. Wrapped me in a hug and didn't let go until I promised I wouldn't leave him. Told me he needed me in his life, that I was the most important thing. Then I could have convinced him to re-open Babylon so he wouldn't get lonely if I was hung up on a project. Now I had to tell him when he thought I was a dumb Southerner, what if he doesn't take my advice? What if he just sells it... and sits all alone in the huge loft. Sad that I was an ass whole who left him. Should I have left him? It was for his own good. At least I think so. Do I even have that authority? He's not my son or anything...though he does act more childish than Gus sometimes." The red head ranted to the five males that mirrored the man he was talking about.

He was pacing back and forth, answering his own questions that had been aimed at the quintuple that was idly sitting around the lavish living room. The five of them had long since given up trying to answer the youth's rapid questions. He never heard them when they did manage to get an answer in. He was far more occupied in the words that were unfiltered rushing from his mouth in a way that to most wouldn't be coherent, than the five males that had helped him grow so much in the past years of his eventful life. They were all looking at him with eyes that seemed about to laugh, the male had always been like this. Since the night he went on a verbal rampage of his allergies. It was so inane to them because of all the years they had heard it, that they needn't bother tuning him out, as they usually did.

"And then there's Debbie. She took me in when he was such a HUGE jerk. I shouldn't have left her alone; she didn't lose Vic that long ago. Should I have? Yea, she doesn't need some stupid kid that just gets in the way. She has Michael and Hunter to deal with; they are both a hand full as is. But I was always good at helping her defuse. What will she do without me? She'll do fine, I mean, she could handle me when I was being a shit. Not that I would EVER admit this...but me and that ex-hooker have a lot in common...in the fact that we eat like football players and often challenge authority, and both didn't like Michael from the start. He didn't like me because I got Brian when he didn't, but then we became friends, and thus RAGE was born. Oh man, that was amazing. We really should write more. I think there is a great future for J.T. and Zephyr of course, where would our Rage be without him? Huh? Nowhere. He needs both of them... though he would never say so. But now that they're married, it will be a bit harder for them. In retrospect it wasn't the best idea for them to get hitched. J.T. will start wanting more of Rage, and how can he be so protective of Gayopolise AND of his demanding husband. Because you have to admit the kid is demanding...but that's not the main point here! I shouldn't have left them...should I? No! It was wrong, but I am finding myself. I could be an amazing artist, and with Thomas being gone a bunch and being able to get me any supplies I may ever need. And they all wanted me to become the Superman of art anyway, so it's in their interest too. They would want this for me...right? Of course. And I could even dedicate a piece to them, THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO!" The male finally exclaimed.

He rushed forward and grabbed his sketchbook that the Fifth Brian had taken away from him when he was crying. First Brian lazily handed him a pencil. The once blonde took a cross-legged seat on the floor and started sketching away, not caring what he was drawing, just doing what his heart was guiding his hand into.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Theodore." Brian called the accountant over to him.

The group had decided to retire for the night and were chilling in the room that had been claimed by all the females. Slight music was playing and the couples were dancing, winding down from the stress of searching for the boy that brightened their lives. The average male walked over to the stunning addition to the search party.

"Yea Brian?"

"How long would it take to get out of the sale of Babylon and to get it up and working again?"

"What? I thought you wanted it to be gone. You said that Liberty Avenue didn't need Babylon."

"And let the hetero's know they won? Think again, Babylon will never die...so I'll put my mouth on it, and blow...again. How long?"

"Uh, I'd guess maybe three to four months with everything. I could call the buyer tonight and say we're backing out if you want."

"Do it. I'll be in my room."

The stud walked out of the room without saying good bye, or any other words to the group that hadn't noticed the short but direct conversation that had happened only a few feet from them. As the door closed everyone noticed they were missing someone. They looked at Ted for an answer; all the male could do was shrug with his palms towards the air. Brian closed the door to his room. It was an entire floor away from the other two rooms that were right next to each other; the surprising thing was that the onyx haired man hadn't planned for it at all, though he was by no means complaining. He plopped down on his bed.

"Thanks for finally shutting up." He sighed, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Anything for you." All five of the Justin's smiled, simultaneously appearing around the room.

"Then why won't you leave me alone?" The eldest male snipped falling back onto the comfy bed.

"Because you need us...obviously." Third Justin smirked.

"I do not."

"That lie grows thin quickly." First Justin sang, surfing through the channels on the television.

"Will you stop watching T.V.; you're such a little kid." Fourth Justin snapped, snatching the remote away and clicking the power off.

First Justin glared and crossed his arms.

"Hey, be nice to him." Second Justin glared, snatching the remote from his elder and handing it back to First Justin.

First Justin turned the T.V. back on and again started surfing. Third Justin rolled his eyes and snatched the remote away. The screen went black once again and Fourth Justin thanked his one year inferior with his eyes. The younger just gave one nod as a welcome. Second Justin snatched it once again, and gave it to HIS one year inferior. The screen exploded with color again and was changing rapidly.

"It's annoying, stop." Third Justin growled.

"Seriously." Fourth Justin rolled his eyes, trying to grab the remote a second time.

"He can watch what he wants. Don't like it, leave." Second Justin glared as First Justin pulled away.

"Yea." First Justin added.

"Be nice guys. Come on." Fifth Justin said maturely.

"Shut up!" The four blondes yelled at him.

They all went back to arguing as Fifth Justin went to join Brian on the bed.

"Why are they fighting? They're the same person." The advertiser asked the only calm blonde.

"We never did like ourself. And with each of us here, around you, it brings out the memories of the worst of us from each year we matured...or didn't." The male with soot on him chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"It'll be easier if I say it in third person. Uh, Ok, Justin, that's gunna be hard to keep up, uh, when you first met Justin he hated how naive he was, that he couldn't live up to how much everyone around him seemed to know. That's why he hates the rest of us... because we know more than him about life. The next year Justin hated how weak he was, that you had to save him from something he thinks he should have been able to prevent. That's why he sticks up for the younger of himself but is quick to chastise the three of us that are older. The year after that Justin hated himself for sticking with you when he wanted a real relationship, so that's why he is quick to jump at the others, because they're all with you. The next year, four years of knowing each other, and Justin hated himself for leaving you. He realized that it was stupid...you never lied to him. You couldn't give him EXACTLY what he wanted, but you did just enough at the right times to showed you cared. That's why he gets mad at the others younger than him, because he knows they'll leave you. It's a surprise that he's on the Justin that's one year bellows him side at all on this." The mature blonde explained, looking at the angry four young blondes fighting right in front of the bed.

"What about you?"

"Me? Oh, Justin in the fifth year didn't have any aggressions. After the bomb he didn't see any need. Why hate so many people, they'll just hate you back. And they're hate is stronger, because we preach love. I don't get involved in their fights; I'd rather help you than lose my energy fighting with insecurities that I eventually get over. How does it make sense to fight, when all all of us want, is you?" Fifth Justin asked seriously, furrowing his brows at the oldest of all of them.

The two looked at each other curiously, both trying to understand what the other was thinking.

"If you don't want to fight so much... then why did the real version of you leave?" Brian finally asked.

"There's one thing that even to this day I hate about myself...I don't know until it's too late that I don't always know what's best. And when I do figure it out...I'm scared to admit it, so scared that I don't admit it until it hurts me to not."


	11. Go Screw Yourself

**CHAPTER 10 (Go Screw Yourself)**

"We've been here for half a week and we haven't found him. I need to get back to work." The accountant finally had to tell the rest of the search crew.

"Yea, I miss Guss and J. R." Mel said, tone telling that she didn't fully want to leave.

"Me too." Her blonde partner said in the same tone.

The group looked around at each other, then to Deb. Knowing she would be the biggest obsicle of them leaving. The waitress huffed, thinking it over.

"Wow. Not very good initiative." First Justin smirked, popping up and placing an arm on Brian's shoulder.

"They've been here long enough. Maybe he doesn't WANT to be found." Third Justin scoffed, placing an arm on the advertisers other shoulder.

"Maybe YOU need to shut the hell up."

"Oh, get over it pansy."

"Why don't you make me, jerk?"

The onyx haired male whom their fight was being witnessed by coughed loudly, and the two stopped. Unfortunatly the rest of the group thought he was trying to get their attention. They all turned around and looked at him curiously. Both Justin's disappeared.

"We've been here long enough. If he wants to come back he knows where to find all of us." The advertiser rationalized, he turned to look at Deb then. "Deb, you need to get back to work."

They all turned again to the waitress, she had deflated.

"Fine. Let's just go."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Bunny, you've been working on that same page for days. Why not come to bed?" Thomas asked desperatly, walking back into the main room where his newest toy had been stationed for hours on end.

"I am almost done. Then we can go out to eat, or something." He begged for more time.

The old man huffed and left the room once again. The once blonde had constructed a true master peice. The lead that covered the paper ad things that embodied each of the people he left in Pittsburgh. The smiling half face of the loud waitress slightly covered by super lightly sketched block letters that read " I (heart) My Gay Son". The smiling faces and torso's of his favorite lesbians, the blonde holding a booming toddler while the brunette was holding a baby with a little beany on. Then there was the flamboyant male and his ex-lover, their arms were around each other. The Mississippian was wearing a see-through top and tight jeans that accented his greatest physical feature. The account was smiling with an "I Heart Opera" T that the red head knew he had to buy him eventually. Then there was his best friend, she was smiling with herself done up like she was on prom night. A picture of the comic book geek with his husbands arms protectively around his torso was there also, the nerd was holding the first issue of Rage over his and his lovers head. And there was even a small picture of the ex-prostitute holding onto a box of Cap'n Crunch protectively with a smirk on his full lips. Finally at the center of everyone, slightly over lapped at some parts, because he was drawn first. Was the male the artist loved, naked with his arms spread wide, like the first time Justin had been in his appartment and he made the whole "Coming, staying" remark. Covering in super light sketching the male was "Listen to me...Are you listening?" The thing that he always said when he had something very immportant to tell someone. The artist was very proud of his work. He was almost finished, he just needed to put the final shading in the needed places.

Twenty minutes later, he was finished. He jumped up and began searching frantically for an envelope. He found one next to the stamps and pens in Thomas' study. In record time there was the address to which it was being sent, a stamp on it, the picture in it, and the envelope was in the mail. The young male smiled and went into the bedroom. His provider was sitting at the desk in their bedroom, looking worriedly over some papers. The now red head walked up behind him, and wrapped his arms around the top half of the older mans' torso. The old man chuckled but turned his head slightly.

"Does this mean we can get back to my favorite thing?" The buisness man asked with a smile.

"Of course. But we should go out to eat first. Maybe try that new steak place you told me about." The pale boy was all smiles.

"Uh, I'm actually kind of tired, you don't you-"

"Why do you never want to go any where with me? Every time I want to go some where with you, you say you're tired and tell me to go by myself." He let go of his provider, and crossed his arms madly.

"Look, bunny, there's still alot of things you don't know. You're still just a child. I have to look out for appearences, and being with a child like you..well that's just not good for my company. I could lose every thing over you. But you know I still love you, right? That will never change, I love everything about you. So let's just go warm those bed sheets."

The younger male paused for a second, furious by what his elder had said. Then he got an idea.

"What color are my eyes?" He asked suddenly.

"What? Uh, they're kinda red with yellow. Why?"

"No. My REAL eyes, what color are they? If you love everything about me, you must love the color of my eyes too."

"They're..uh, I know that they're...um... Ya know what, I'm to busy to be caught up in your little insecuerities. If you don't want me to love you, because I don't notice every little tyhing, fine. You can go back out onto the streets, and leave MY money here."

The once blonde smirked, rolled his eyes, and dropped his arms to his side. He shrugged.

"Fine. But now I'm a little tired. Mind if we just pick up tomorrow?" He smiled.

Thomas smiled back, he nodded and followed the young boy to the bed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It had been four days since they had been back to Pittsburgh, and everyones' lives ahd gone back to the usual. Seeming to forget the blonde boy they all loved, in preferance for the normality of it all. The usual gang was sitting in the Liberty Diner, the lesbians had decided to move back to Pittsburgh to try and bring back some of the normality that their lives held before the bombing. It hadn't taken long at all to get everything settled. They had even hired people to pack and move everything for them so they were only gone a day. The group was wrapped in silence, munching on the food only half heartedly. The entire diner seemed to lose it's voice since the loss of the blonde. Then Hunter came running through the doors, shocking the entire establishment. He sprinted to the table and threw down a page that had been obviously torn out of a magazine. He was panting to fast to answer the gangs questioning looks. All he could do was turn it around and watch as everyone dropped their jaws, shocked.

Micheal hurried to pick it up, everyone rushed around him (except Brian who had gotten squashed into his side by everyone trying to look). They were all to shocked to speak. Then Deb came over.

"What's wrong with all of you?" She asked confused.

Her son turned the page to face her, she snatched it from him.

"This is Sunshine's drawing." She said, voicing what everyone else was to stunned to.

"And it features all of us. Now will you please stop squishing me into Mikey?" The advertiser asked annoyed.

They stopped leaning against him. And all looked at each other stunned.

"What does this mean then?"


	12. I'm Going Home

**CHAPTER 11 (I'm Going Home)**

It was pouring rain outside, Deb could barely stand to think of what it must have been like for Hunter on nights like this. The waitress went up to her room, glad that Carl wasn't there to tell her to stop worrying about the past. The maternal woman couldn't help it. She loved the brunette boy as much as she loved her son, and as much as her son loved the boy. Sleep was just starting to dance its way into her consciousness, when she head loud banging on the front door. Assuming it was Emmett without his key...again, she got up bitterly, shouting that the flamboyant male should stop being so forgetful. And a list of obscenities. As she pulled back the curtains to the front door window, her heart stopped with happiness. The soaked face of the Sunshine of her life was looking at her with depressed eyes. They were red and puffy, and not from the flurry of rain bombarding down. She quickly opened the door, unable to say a word for once in her life.

"I messed up." His voice was watery with tears, and his body was shaking sickeningly fast.

She couldn't tell whether the boy was shaking from the water or from the obvious crying that marred his gorgeous face. She nodded, knowing she wouldn't persuade him out of this notion, and put an arm around him without going into the vertical river. The woman lead the boy that was her first twink-turned-son into the warm house, preparing to spend the entire night comforting him in any way she could. By any means... not matter who it would hurt.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Emmett came back late that night, like always. As soon as he opened the door, Deb rushed up and cut him off before he even reached the stares.

"Uh, Emmett, honey. I was wondering if you could maybe stay with Teddy for a while. Carl and I really need to have some time alone together. Would you mind?" She asked quickly.

"Uh, sure Deb. Is anything wrong?"

"No, not at all. I just think we should be alone for a while."

The flamboyant male nodded slightly confused, turned on the spot, and walked back out of the house. When the door shut, the red head made sure to lock it before she returned to the table. The once again blonde was sitting there, staring at the huge ham and turkey sandwhich she had made him. Slow tears were styill leaking from the corners of his once again beautiful lolite eyes. She sat across from him.

"So you were Joshua...with the red hair and creepy contacts?" She asked softly.

"Yea. I didn't want to bother you guys, and then I saw you...and I just..."

"I know, sweety. But you were gone for almost two whole months."

"I was hoping my heart would let me stay longer." A sad smile worked it's way onto his pale face.

"So what are you planning to do, Sunshine? I can only have people stay away from trhe house for so long. And you need to get a job. You can't avoid everyone forever."

"I know. I just need to think about it. I was such an idiot...how will any one forgive me?"

"I forgave you."

"You don't count because you're to attatched. You've been there through EVERYTHING. You even gave me a roof to live under, you helped me through my bashing, made sure I took the chances I needed to, supported me in my art, you were always there. It's easy for a person like that to forgive an idiot. Plus you raised Micheal."

"It's true I did all that. But so did some one else. Some one else helped raise Micheal, supported your art, made you take needed chances, helped you through your bashing more than I ever could, and on more than one occasion gave you his house."

Again the youth put down his head, knowing who she was talking about. Her voice got kinder, softer as she asked him the questyion he really wished she wouldn't have.

"Have you talked to Brian at all?"

He took a deep breath, but still didn't look up at her as he said;

"No."

The two went back into silence. It lasted for twenty minutes before she decided to let him rest. The woman got up, put the plate that still held the sandwhich in ther sink and turned back to him.

"You can take Emmett's room while he's away. Get some sleep, you have a lot of thinking to do tomorrow."

The blonde nodded, got up, and trudged up to what was once his room. He could deal with reality in the morning.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The college drop out had woken up early for a reason he didn't know. Nothing had startled him awake, and he hadn't gotten to sleep very early. He couldn't get back to sleep though, so he went downstairs and made his lovely hostest a huge breakfast. He set it all out onto the table, along with silverware and fun plates. He waited patiently for the lady of the house to come down. When she did, she was hurrying frantically.

"Crap, CRAP! My alarm didn't go off, I'm running late. That smells really good sweety, but I just don't have time. I'll see you at ten tonight. Love you." She said quickly, getting on her coat.

Then she left. The boy didn't know what to do then. He ran his tongue over his lip ring, and thought as he swirled his fork in the greatly crafted eggs. Justin started thinking of his love, staring intently at the wedding ring the older male had given him. Tears started sliding down the males face again. Then the warm feeling he got in Brian's presence surrounded him, and three sets of arms wrapped around the boy comfotably.

"You did the right thing Justin." Fifth Brian assured him.

"Then why doesn't it feel like it?" The blonde asked, trying to stop the tears.

"Because love sucks." First Brian shrugged.

"Stop being so cynical." Fourth Brian rolled his eyes.

"I'm not being cynical, I'm being-" First Brian started.

"Realistic." The other four finished.

"Mind if I finish my own sentences?" He snapped angrily.

"Technically, you did." Justin told him, a small smile fixed on his pale lips.

First Brian just gave a slight glare, as the rest of him laughed lightly. The laughter was interupted by a knock on the door, all six males turned to look at it. The Brian's looked at the only real one of them, the only one who could actually open the door. The youth got up, went to the door, and opened it slowly without looking at who it was.

"I know it's really last minute, but Mel got tickets to a- Justin?" Lyndsay asked, J.R. in a car seat in her arms, stopping to stare at the male.

"H-hi, Lynds." He smiled sheepishly.

"You're back?"

"Yea. Uh, I have to take the garbage out real fast before I forget. Then can we talk?"

"Uh, I'll just go with you."

The male nodded and headed into the kitchen. He grabbed the full trash bag he had set apart while he was hurredly making breakfast, then headed out into the back yard with his senior following on his heels.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

He put the bag into the huge dumpster, then turn to the female. She was glaring angrily.

"Who do you think you are, running 'round leaving scars?" Lyndsay shouted angrily, shoving the blonde twenty two year old into the wall.

His body made a sick 'thud' sound as it connected with the brick.

"It's not like that! I thought it was best for everyone to be away!" He defended, holding his arm.

"Like it will be any better now! You broke his heart! You're tearing love apart!"

"You'll catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul, witch!" Justin bit back, finally seeing the womans true colors.

"You shouldn't have come back for him, you shouldn't have come back at all! Who do you think you are?"

"I think I am what you never will be...someone he is in love with."

"Not anymore."

"I can't even take one more step towards you. I lost the love I loved the most. So I'm going to apologize, and hope he can find some way to forgive me."

"You've grown to weak to fall back in his arms. So just leave."

"I will if he tells me to. Good bye." The blonde told her angrily before going back into the house.

The older blonde huffed, and took off for the advertisers house quickly.


	13. Stop!

**CHAPTER 12 (Stop!)**

Lyndsay was beating on the raven haired males' door furiously, wondering what the hell he could be doing that he wouldn't answer the door. She sighed and kept pounding, hoping he would open up before her knuckles started bleeding.

"Brian!" First Justin yelled jumping on the huge plushie bed his love was trying to sleep on.

"Brian!" Second Justin called from the end of the bed.

"Brian!" Third Justin shouted annoyed.

"Brian!" Fourth Justin said angrily.

"Brian." Fifth Justin sighed, crossing his arms.

"What? You guys kwept me up ALL night! Can't I just sleep for an hour?" He begged, wrapping the blanket over his head even more.

"Lyndsay's here, and I think she'll break her hand soon." Third Justin informed him.

The advertiser sighed and got up groggily. He pulled on a pair of pants only because the Justin's kept whining for him to, then headed to the door. His strong arms opened it in a flurry and the angered blonde stormed past, smashing her bag into the counter as she jumped up into the tall chair.

"What's wrong?" He asked her groggily, closing the dopor before walking into the kitchen.

"There was this stupid person I ran into today. They don't at all care that they are intentionally hurting some one I happen to like a whole lot. They don't even care! And thewm they told me that I was a bitch, and that my heart was frozen. They said I would catch a cold from it. UGGH! I hate twinks!" She ranted angrily.

"Anyone I know?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes and getting out the cereal.

The woman stopped for a second, then quickly answered;

"No. No one you know, no one that matters."

The room got quiet. The silence was interupted by Lyndsay's phone going off. She picked it up, looked at it, and grabbed her bag again. Brian looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"It's Melanie, something's happening with Jenny Rebecca. See ya later Bri."

And with that the woman left just as fast as she had entered.

"You seriously made me get up for that?" The advertiser asked the five blondes angrily.

They all just shrugged and began walking around the loft aimlessly.

"What are we doing today?" First Justin asked him, walking up next to him.

"I'm going into work, and hoping you five will just disappear."

"You've been wishing that ever since you met HIM." Third Justin scoffed, pointing to First Justin with his chin.

"So do you have to be so mean to him all the time?" Second Justin snapped.

"Because he's an idiot stalker."

"And you're just a stupid prick!"

"And so are you, you fucking teenager!" Fourth Justin jumped in.

"Why don't you shut up, this has noting to do with you!" First Justin informed him, taking a step forward.

"Why don't you back off punk? He can defend who-"

"Whom." Fifth Justin corrected with a sigh.

"Ever he wants!" Third Justin finished.

"No he can't!" Second Justin called back.

"Says who? Right of free speech."

"For people that have good ideas."

"I have great ideas!"

"Please, guys, just stop!" Fifth Justin begged.

"SHUT UP!" The other four barked back.

"You all, just, please be quiet. You are all the same person, and I need to get ready for work. Will you all just, please, disappear?" Brian finally cut in, annoyed to the breaking point.

"We'll be back." First Justin informed him.

Then all of them disappeared simultaniously. The advertiser sighed, and went into his room to get ready for another annoying day at work. He began contemplating how long it would take the Justin's to interupt him today. He hoped not until all his clients were away, it tended to get really annoying with them commenting on everything that was said and done. Or fighting on either side of him so be barely heard what his clients were trying to praise his ideas.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Are you sure you're ok?" Fifth Brian asked for the twelf time that hour.

"I told you, I'm fine. Now will you stop pestering me? I need to finished dinner before Deb gets home." justin brushed off with a sigh, stiring the Rigatonie.

"It's only eight. She said she didn't get off until ten." First Brian informed him from his lounging position on the couch.

"Well, it's not like I have anything else to do."

"You could go talk to some of your friends." Second Brian suggested with a shrug, looking at the pictures that littered the living room.

"I need to sort things out first. They'll be so mad at me. Just look at how Lynds reacted."

The door opened and the five Brian's immediatly disappeared. The blonde looked to the door, hoping it wasn't Lyndsay again.

"I'm home Sunshine. It was kind of slow so they let me off early." Deb smiled as she walked in.

"Oh, great timing. Dinner's almost ready." The youth smiled back, turning his head only for a second.

"Oooh, smells great. What is it?" She asked walking up behind him.

"Just Rigatonie, a small salad, and some garlic bread."

"Wow. I miss having a chef in the family." She smiled, grabbing the plates that were next to him, then her elbow accidentally tapped Justin on the back.

"Ow!" He said loudly, turning quickly so his back was away from the waitress.

"What's wrong sweety?"

"Uh, n-nothing. I just hit my back on the brick wall outside when I was taking out the trash earlier. I wasn't really paying attention. Sorry I scared you."

The womans face said that she didn't know if she truely believed him or not, but would let it pass because she knew he wasn't up to talking about it. She smiled and set the table. The youth turned back to his food, sighing in releif that she was so maturnally intune with her "sons".


	14. Audience Of One

**CHAPTER 13 (Audience Of One)**

"Do you think he's ok?" Deb asked her fiance.

"Yes honey. He's been back for a couple weeks now, he'll probubly show up at the diner any day now." The police man assured her, setting his menu down.

"But what if he goes back ot Allentown?"

"Then you know exactly where he'll be staying. You've been worrying about him every day since he got back."

"Because what if something really bad happens while I'm at work? What if Micheal comes over to the house and Justi nanswers it? Then he'll be forced to face everyone."

"I'm sure he'll be fine if that happens. And everyone would be really nice if they did find him."

"Well, I don't know."

"I do, I've been around these people enough to that each and ebvery one of them would be nice to Justin no matter what he did. They all love him to much, just like you do."

"It's just that awhile ago I bumped into his back, and he was acting like it didn't hurt, when it was obvious it did. He said it was nothing, but I know someone else did it."

"No one we know would have done anythign to hurt him."

"But what if they did? A few people have been acting weird lately."

"It'll all be fine, I promise."

"Thanks. You're like my little audience of one." She smiled.

The two hugged, then Deb remembered who had been acting the weirdest of everyone.

"Ya know, Lyndsay has been acting really weird." She said.

"It'll all be fine." Her love assured her.

"I hope so. She better have not done anythig to him. I couldn't believe that if she had though."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Can you believe that?" Lyndsay asked her wife furiously, shoving the groceries that had just picked up into the awaiting fridge.

"No, you're telling me that Justin's back?" Mel asked back with a smile.

"Yeah. after two months of us going out of our minds worrying about him. And he doesn't even have the decency to tell us!"

"He's probubly just scared Lynds."

"That's no excuse. I've been scared plenty of times, but I still let people know where I was and what was going on."

"But he's still a kid."

"And I'm the old hag."

"No...what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. I'm just on edge about J.R.." The blonde sighed, turniong to look at her worried partner. "What if she gets Gus sick? We can't deal with two sick children at once."

"Together we can, together we can do anything." The brunette lawyer smiled, wrapping her arms around her love.

The blonde sighed, as she put her arms around her partner.

"He just better not go see Brian, he's broken his heart enough for a lifetime." She told her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Justin opened the door to Brian's loft. He stepped inside boldly, not believing he had been so close to the stud for half a month and had resisted running into his arms every time Deb left for work. He smiled at his self control only momentarily, the five Brian's appeared and gave the once again blonde smiles of encouragement to tell him to take more steps into the huge loft that would surely hold the advertiser which the young male seeked. Brian was woken up by the five Justin's whining at him that he had guests. He groaned but got up, pulling on the garments the figments told him to. When he was all the way awake he began walking to his kitchen. He stopped dead at the bottom of the two stairs that led down from his bedroom, the Justin's stopping around him. The real of the multiples caught eyes. Fifth Justin and Brian caught sight of each other and smiled. The two walked towards each other and grabbed hands. They disappeared the second their hands connected. The Fourths looked at the spot that the two had disappeared, then their gazes were drawn to each other. They too smiled and walked towards each other, also disappearing as their hands touched. The exact thing happened with the Third and Second of the males. Then First Justin and First Brian looked at each other. First Justin was smiling, First Brian was looking apathetic. The young blonde held out his hand, invitingly. The baby in a studs body shrugged with a smile. The youngest two sprinted towards each other and disappeared as they wrapped each other in a hug.

"I'm sorry." Justin said finally, not making a move to close the distance between him and the man he loved.

"I know. I am too." Brian didn't try to close the distance either.

"I was in Allentown."

"I know."

"It sucked being away from you."

"I know."

"I should go back to college."

"I know."

"I'll try to help pay."

"I know."

"I want to move back in."

"I know."

The blonde couldn't stop himself, he sprinted toward the man of his dreams and clung to his neck. Tears started pouring down his pale face and the onyx haired man wrapped his arms around the thin waist of the man he loved.

"There is no Joshua Mora...It was me."

"I know."

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"Because I knew you would come back when you were ready. I know you don't know until it's too late that you don't always know what's best. And when you do figure it out...you're scared to admit it, so scared that you don't admit it until it hurts to not."

Justin pulled back and stared into the strong mans kind eyes with curious ones.

"I love you." The advertiser told the shorter male.

"I know." The college student smiled.

They pulled each other in for a kiss that meshed their smiles together.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**The title is about everyone and their little "audience of one". Deb and Horvath, Lynds with Mel, Justin and Brian with Brian and Justin of course.**


	15. BasketCase

**CHAPTER 14 (Basketcase) **(And you thought it was over)

"So you were really seeing five of me at once?" Justin asked his love with a smile.

The two were snuggling in each others arms on the bed. They had both regaled the five of each other that had followed them, and were now asking each other questions about them.

"Yup. And they were pretty mean at times."

"Well, all five of you were nice."

"Of course."

"You're so full of it."

"And like the five copies of you weren't."

"Hey, I can't control what my duplicates do."

"But they should act how you act."

"Are you telling me that I'm mean to you?"

"I never said those words."

The blonde laughed at his elder and snuggled closer. The two got contently quiet. But it only lasted a few minutes.

"How am I going to face everyone?" He asked somberly, glad his love couldn't see his face.

"You'll figure it out eventually. None of them will judge you. They'll all welcome you back." The older ensured, kissing his loves head.

The two got quiet again. Justin thinking of how he would face everyone. Brian giving him the time he needed. Twenty minutes past, then the advertiser had to break it, his curiousity had grown to strong.

"Hey Sunshine, there was something I noticed that I need to ask you about."

The turned his head up slightly, using the motion to ask; "What?"

"There's bruises on your back, like I got when your dad broke my ribs. How'd you get them?"

The younger quickly turned his head away.

"I-I-It's n-nothing. I just... tripped." He said slowly.

"That's bull. How'd you get them?"

"It's nothing Brian. Just let it go."

"How. Did. You. Get. Them?" He asked slowly and angrily, trying not to let his emotions ruin his reunion with his love.

"I just got pushed into a brick wall. It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Who?"

"Really Brian..."

"Listen to me. Are you listening?"

"Yes." He sighed.

"Tell me who did this. Now."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Lyndsay looked in the mirror, the red water was dripping off her pale face. Her chapped lips cracked into a huge smile and she started laughing maniacly. She thrust her fists down in the water, making it jump back up at her. The stench of iron and copper filled the small bathroom.

"Lynds? Are you ok?" Mel asked, banging on the wooden door.

"Yea. I just remembered a really funny joke. I'll be out in a minute." She smiled at her reflection.

"Ok. Just don't forget we said we'd go to the party at Deb's tonight."

"Oh, I could never forget that."

She pulled the stopper out of the sink and wrapped up the cuts she had made on her arm with the gauze they kept around mostly for the high Brian they often had to deal with. She kept smiling at her reflection as she wiped the red tinged blood from her face. Her eyes had a look about them that she shouldn't have shoved aside. She put the towel in the laundry basket, then she headed from the mostly white room. She knew what she was going to do.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**The title is just for Lyndsay. I know it's kind of short. But I like how it ends. So sue me**


	16. Misery Loves Company

**CHAPTER 13 (Misery Loves Company)**

The door opened for Mel and Lynds. The two women smiled at the red haired hostest. She smiled back and motioned for them to come in. They did as instructed and immediatly started mingling with everyone that was there. Everyone was laughing and having a jovial time, them there was a knock on the door again. Everyone got silent in confusion. Everyone was there, except Brian, but no one really expected him to come any way. The waitress had an all-knowing look about her as she went to open the door. Two people walked in, and everyone was shocked. Their long lost blonde was standing shyly next to his onyx haired fiance. Everyone burst into smiles and "Welcome back"s. Lyndsay rushed forward and gave him a big hug.

"Sorry for pushing you. I was stressed over J.R. and I was in shock of seeing you. Please forgive me." She whispered in his ear.

The two pulled apart.

"Of course Lynds." He smiled at her.

She smiled back a little shocked, and pulled him into another hug,

"Now now, let's stop trying to turn the boy straight." Brian smirked, wrapping an arm around his long lost loves' waist.

Everyone laughed, but gave the boy a little more room.

"So where were you, this whole time?" Micheal asked.

"In Allentown." The blonde smiled slightly as everyone gave a kind of shocked look. "As a red head."

Everyone looked even more shocked. Their faces saying, "No..I-it can't be."

"I think I remember seeing y'all." He smiled in the Southern accent he had learned he was good at.

Everyone made noises of shock. Emmett slapped his arm and jokingly called him a "jerk". Everyone continued laughing and teasing the youth as if nothing had happened. He was very grateful for it, grateful that they so easily acepted him back.  
>The group mingled for half an hour before Deb directed them to the dining table. They all sat, a little smooshed together, but happy to be so and started passing food around. the conversations hadn't stopped in the living room. It seemed everyone was participating in at least two different conversations, yet still being able to keep up with what was beign said in each. It was quite a miraculous sight, really. Then Lyndsay stood up.<p>

"Can I make a toast?" She smiled at them, holding up her drink.

Everyone nodded in approval.

"I would like to toast to Brian and Justin, may you be very happy together." Everyone clapped viciously. "AND, I would like to toast just Justin, for getting a glimmering review from one of the top art critiques. His life will be set."

Again everyone clapped, and the youth blushed slightly and lowered his head a little. Then everyone finally got to eating. Conversation ceased greatly, everyone just soaking up the delicious food and enjoying each others company. It was as if nothing could harm them tonight, nothing in the world could taint it.

After dinner everyone went back into the living room and started trying to play charades. No one was very good at it though, they were all atrocious at guessing. Justin put his thumbs on his shoulders and moved them like the sign language for Angel. Everyone fumbled over what it was. He sighed and stopped. He took a baseball stance, acting like he had a bat. Guesses about sex sounded. He sighed again, he started flapping his arms like wings. Still no one got it. He didn't know what else to do. He kept doing the same three things, hoping at least one person would get it eventually. None of them got it, still. Then he decided to try one last ditch effort. He flapped his arms like wings, stopped and pointed down, then pointed behind him, and finally spread his arms out infront of him, signaling a flat surface. Everyone started trying to figure it out but were vastly wrong. Finally he just gave up and told them.

"Angels In The Outfield!" He said exasperated.

Everyone went "OOOOOh!"

"Yea, jeez, what movies do you guys watch?" He asked rhetorically, sitting down on the couch next to Emmett.

"Weeeell-" The flamboyant male started.

"Rhetorical question." The blonde male and the butch brunette female said instantly.

Everyone laughed and picked the next person to try and get them to guess correctly. Lyndsay laughed as she stood up and went outside to hang out with a smoking Brian.

"It's really great that he's back, huh?" She smiled, leaning over the railing slightly.

The advertiser was silent as he kept puffing at his cigarette. The female looked at him confused, he didn't look back at her.

"Hey, Brian, are you alright?" She asked, majorly worried.

Again the male said nothing, efficiantly ignoring the pestering female. Now her expression was angry. She yanked the cigarette from his hand.

"What's going on Bri?"

"You don't touch him." He instructed angrily, yanking the cigarrette back.

It took the blonde a second to realize what he was talking about.

"L-Listen. B-Brian. I was just really stressed because of J. R. and I was in total shock over-" She tried to tell him.

"I don't care. whatever is going on in your life, it doesn't matter. You do not shove him into a brick wall. And you do not fucking lie to me."

"I didn't lie to you."

"You told me the person that called you cold was someone I didn't know. And you didn't tell me he was back. I've trusted you with taking care of my son, and you're lying about being a lier."

"I just didn't want you to get your hopes up if he didn't stay."

"You knew he would."

Then the onyx haired male put the cigarette in her hands, and went inside.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Sorry for so long with no update. I've just been really busy making fanvids on my youtube. But I will try to keep up the posting.**


	17. Promises

**CHAPTER 14 (Promises)**

"This college looks good. What do you think?" Justin asked his love.

They had decided that going to an actual school wouldn't be good because there weren't many that would take him after the whole Stockwel thing that happened. And being online he would be able to be around everyone more. They had looked for a couple weeks, but the youth had thought he had finally found the PERFECT school. He just needed his lovers seal of aproval. The raven haired male was currently changing for a hot night out at Babylon.

"I think you should come to Babylon." The elder smirked.

"You know I can't. I already promised Mel and Lynds I would babysit. Mel has a really tough case and Lynds needs to finalize some stuff for the art exhibit. It won't be to long. Then I'll meet you at Babylon. Now will you please ocme look at this school to see if you like it?"

"It's not about whether or not I like it."

"I know, but I care about your opinion. And you are helping to pay for it."

"More you are helping but fine."

The older male waslked over and leaned across his sexy fiance to look at the compouter screen, he did so for a few minutes, scrolling down the school website ocasionally.

"It looks good. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Now I have to go and so do you."

Thwe two kissed and exchanged; "I love you"s. But as Brian headed to the door something came over the youth. He grabbed his seniors hand and pulled him into a heated kiss. After a few minutes they pulled apart.

"I love you." He said seriously, smiling his sunny smile.

"I love you too Sunshine. See you in a couple hours." The elder smiled back.

Then he left, his love leaving only a few minutes later.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Justin sighed, he had finally gotten J.R. and Gus to sleep. As soon as the blonde plopped on the couch, the blonde female walked in.

"Oh, hey Justin. Are the kids finally asleep?" She asked nicely.

"Yea, it took forever though. But I'll be glad to get home and get to sleep." He chuckled, standing up.

"Oh, I'll walk you to your car. It's not safe sometimes." She informed him, setting her stuff down and grabbing a bat.

"Wow, I-is that really necissary?"

"You never know, but I don't want to get hurt."

"I guess that makes sense."

The blondes went out side and started heading for the youths car that was, unfortunatly, a couple blocks away becasue of a party one of the lesbians' neighbors had been having when he had arrived to babysit. The two walked in silence, the college student not really knowing what to say to the woman. He had no more hard feelings towards her, yet still didn't know what he could say. so the entire three block walk was in silence, Lyndsay holding the heavy steel bat carelessly. They finally arrived at the car the advertiser had been so kind as to buy the smiley boy.

"Well, uh, thanks for walking me. I hope you have a great rest of the night." Justin said turning to her with one of his solar smiles.

"Oh, I'll make sure of it." She said, her face an odd combination of a smirk and anger and insanity, that he had never seen before and never wanted see ever again.

Just as he was about to question her on her look, when the cold metal of her bat connected with his temple. He crashed to the ground, immediatly unconsious.

"You shouldn't've lived past the first time." She snapped through her teeth angrily.

Then the angered woman continued to send the metal rocketing into the bleeding boy's head. With each hit a little more blood splashed up on her, but she was in such a rage that she didn't notice the heated liquid covering her pale face. After five minutes, Justin's head wasn't even recognizable as being a head. The failed artist was breathing heavy. She looked down at the bloodied bat. Then looked back at the presumed dead boy. She turned on her heel and walked back to to her home. On the way she dropped the bat into the garbage can of one of the residents on the way. It would get picked up in the morning, and no one would be any wiser. The blonde went straight to the washing machine when she got home and immediatly put her jacket in and started it up. Then she decided to clean off her face and go to sleep, turning the blonde boy into a bad dream alone. But as she got to the top of the steps, her first child was standign outside of his room.

"Oh, mommy! You're hurt!" He exclaimed, pointing to her face.

"Oh, no sweety, this isn't my blood. Mommy's fine. I just had kill something real fast."

"What'd you have to kill, mommy?"

"Just a little nuisance. It won't bother us anymore sweety. I promise you."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Sorry it's short, I was on limited time, but really wanted to get this out there. And IDK about the title. I didn't have any in mind.**


	18. For A Lost Love

**CHAPTER 17 (For A Lost Love)**

Brian walked into the Liberty Diner and plopped down next to his friend.

"Hey, will you tell your boyfriend to at least tell me if he's gunna bail." Micheal told his friend with a slight laugh.

"Huh?" Was the advertisers only reply.

"Oh, don't tell me you're still not calling him your boyfriend."

"Justin?"

"Who else? We were supposed to meet this morning to think up ideas for the next issue of Rage, but he never came by. What, did you two stay up to late last night?" The adorable boy smirked.

"Uh, He actually didn't come home last night. Last I saw he was headed to Mel and Lynds' to babysit. I guess he just spent the night there." The younger of the group shrugged.

But their thoughts of good will for the boy were soon shattered.

"Kiki! Turn up the volume on the T.V.!" Deb bellowed, crashign in the doors that lead from the main floor to the break room.

The tranny was confused but did as she was told. It was one of the few days that the television in the diner was actually on the news. Not that anyone noticed. Everyone turned their attention to the small, hanging electronic. A woman with far to much make up on her face was standing on a street with a complete poker face.

"It is not known who did this, or what their motives were. But I do have information that this has happened to the victim before. Using the exact same tool as before. A bat, though they seem to believe this one was metal and the last one was known to be wooden." She said in a mostly monotone.

Just with those few sentences, Brian knew who they were talking about, but his head wouldn't let him believe it. But of course news stories are always accompanied by pictures or video. Lucky for him, he got to see the bloodied head of the man he had just gotten back being hauled into an ambulance. Before anyone really knew what was happening, the advertiser was up and sprinting to his car.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I'm sorry sir. But only family can see him at this time." The annoyed nurse sighed at the angered advertiser.

"I'm his fucking fiance! I need to see him!" He shouted, about ready to pull her over the counter she was casually cowering behind.

The woman sighed and went back to work. Ignoring the fuming male. Just as he had his fist clutched around a very heavy glass coffee mug, planning what angle would be best, he felt the need to turn around. He did so and saw Jennifer looking around confused.

"Jen!" He said half surprised, half happy.

"Oh my God, Brian. Thank God. I-I just got a call that his primary care giver hadn't answered, I though something had happened to you too." She said, relief washing over her tone as she jumped to give him a hug.

"No, I'm fine. I just really want to see him, but they won't let me." He assured her, hugging back.

"I'll give permission. I want to see him too. Nurse, I need to see my son. Justin Taylor." She said to the nurse, letting go of her basically son-in-law.

"Only family members can see him." The nurse re-eterated.

"I'm his mother. And I give consent for his husband to see him. I've checked the laws, I can do that." The blonde mother said forcefully, raising her eyebrows slightly.

The nurse huffed angrily, rolled her eyes, but got up from her chair and lead them to the room that held the still boy. A doctor was in the room checking his chart.

"Hello, I'm Jennifer Taylor, his mother. Is he going to be ok?" She asked, praying for the best.

"Uh, Mrs. Taylor. Even if this was his first time getting bashed, we wouldn't think it was a good out come. But having already been bashed once, and been in an explosion... I regret to have to say, it would be a miricle if he lived as a vegetable." He said calmly, looking at her with sad eyes.

The mother started crying.

"He'll be fine." The comatosed males' love said steely.

Both of the other adults in the room looked at him confused.

"He's a fighter. He'll be fine. He'll come out of it unscathed, and tell us who did this. Sunshine's a warrior."

"And who are you?" The doctor requested confused.

"I'm his husband." He said matter-of-factly.

The doctor instinctively took a step back at the viciousness of his tone.

"Uh, ok. I'll leave you two alone. I'm sorry."

Then the handsome man left the room. The beautifully aged woman walked over to her son. She grabbed his hand and started crying.

"I never thought I'd be in this position again. Holding his hand, hoping against hope, praying to God and who ever else would listen, to please elt him be fine. Let him come out of this alive. I never thought I'd have to see him so pale again, never have to see the tinge of blood on his pale face." She said sadly, amazingly being able to talk calmly through her tears.

"You'll never have to see it again. He will come out of this, and tell us who did this. And I will make sure they never do it again." Brian assured her. "I need to get flowers to brighten his room. I'll be back."

****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****

When the man returned, the woman was no longer there. But the homophobic nurse told him that she had given him permission to stay by Justin's side as long as he wanted. He thanked the hateful wench for some odd reason, then went inside the room. He sat down in the chair that had been pushed next to the bed. He looked into the face of the youth he had known he loved from the first time he laid eyes on him, yet spent five years trying to get up the courage to say so. It didn't seem real some how. It didn't seem like it was actually happening, that the sunny smile was gone from his life... again. Then the male remembered the beautiful flowers he had brought, they were Justin's favorite... in color and in speciman.

Brian put the flowers on the nightstand, for his lost love when he awoke.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Sorry about screwing up the numbers on the chaptrers. I only just noticed. and the song I found and I think it works perfectly. But I'm going back to schoo ltomorrow, so don't expect anything for a while, sorry! Hope you enjoy!**


	19. Friends Never Say Goodbye

**CHAPTER 18 (Friends Never Say Goodbye)**

"The time has come, you need to face it Brian." The boyish males' best friend told him through clenched teeth.

"You need to get over it." The flamboyant male told him in the same tone, only a bit more girlified.

"He's gone. You can't do anything about it. So just forget him." The blonde female instructed feircely.

"You have to pick one fo us." Micheal informed him, the trio pressing him into a corner.

"Pick one!" Emmett growled.

"Just pick one!" Lyndsay shreiked.

"Brian! Brian! Brian! Brian!" They all started screaming together at him.

"Brian!" A very kind but slightly annoyed female voice said urgently, shaking him.

He jumped away from the hand panting. But it was just the mother of the boy lying motionless in the bed. The advertiser had been having the same dream for a month and a half. The entire time he only went home for a couple hours to shower, change his clothes, and do the minimum he ccould get away with on his buisnesses, before coming straight back to sit by his loves side. He tried to get his breathing under control as he looked up at her wondering why she was back so quickly. She had only left a few houra ago, and she still had to take care of Molly.

"Tucker's taking care of Molly. I just really wanted to be with Justin. It's the anniversary of the first time I took him to and art museum. His father didn't want me to, of course. Said he didn't want his son growing up to be a "fairy". But after he went to work, we snuck out and went. Justin said it was just ok, but you should have seen him buzzing around that place. He was nine years old, and could critique the work better than the stuffy high society types that were there. He stunned them all, this little blonde boy with a sunny smile and chocolate stained on the front of his shirt, knowing what was Warhol, Piccaso, DeVinci. He showed them all that day, that he wasn't going away, no matter how much they critiqued him. They told him that he was just a stupid kid and he should go play some where. He ignored them though, and went on staring at the art. I guess he was always kinda that way...Oh, I'm sorry, I'm rambling." She ended her shpeil with a slight laugh, as she sat down in the other chair next to the bed.

"No, It's fine. I don't doubt that he told them all off. He has a talent for showing people who his is, with out saying more than a sentence."

"You should have heard him when some of the people kind of ganged up on me. They kept chastising me for bringing a kid in, telling me that if I really cared about it, that I should at least try to clean up my son. He got right in between me and them and told them to "Get away from my mommy! We're having fun and you are just a bunch of meanies! Go away if you don't want to see us!" The group didn't know what to say to him, they just backed off slightly. And then he took my hand and pulled me off to my favorite painting. He told me to look at it and it would make me happy again. I did and I told him it made me happy, but really it was him. He never really cared for the painting, but he sat by me until I said I was ready to go see something else. The entire day after that... no, my entire LIFE after that was spent wondering how I got such a great son. Someone so spectacular."

"That's how I feel all the time. How I managed to get some one as great as him, I'll never know. Maybe God doesn't hate fags. He blessed me enough to let me have him. But maybe he hates us too, because he keeps taking him away from me."

"No one could ever hate you or him. Your life is just full of obsticals, you need to over come them to improve. Look at your relationship with Justin, how do you think ti would be if nothing had ever happened to him?"

This question hit the adult male hard in his heart. He had thoguh of this before, and he was saddened by the answeer, but he knew himself well enough to know it was true. If nothing had ever happened to Justin. If he had never gotten bashed, never lost some of his motor funtion, never left him for Ethan, never been in the bombing, they wouldn't be engaged. He would just keep driving him away with his coldness, and his ability to be an ass hole under all surcumstances. They wouldn't even be a couple. Like Justyin had said when he thoguh Brian was moving to New York, he would just be another fuck, or that annoying kid that he didn't care the name of. It was all the shit that had happened to the both of them that had made them a real couple. Made them the beautiful thing he wanted to celebrate. Now the advertiser wasn't saying he believe in God, but IF he did, he now knew why all this had happened. Maybe God really did want them to be together... not that he beleive in Him.

"I guess you're right. It still fucking sucks though." He told her, looking at the motionless face of his love.

"You're the one that said that he'd come out of this perfectly fine. He will, and you'll spend the rest of your life with him."

The two smiled at each other, letting the warmth of the happy promise wash over them. Then the doctor came in.

"I'm sorry to say, that at this time, we must ask if you're going to pull the plug. Mr. Kinney, he's enlisted that right to you. We haven't seen any high levels of brian activity from him at asll since he's been here. We aren't quite sure, but we think it's a great probability that he's brain dead. I'll let you say your good byes and make a decision." He told them, then left quickly, remembering Brian's rage towards the nurse.

The blonde mother started crying and went over to her son. She gave him as much of a hug as she could, crying into his still body. Faint whispers of "good bye" were just barely heard by the other human. The raven haired man just looked, not believing what he had just been told. How could the love of his life be dead?


	20. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**CHAPTER 19 (Thnks Fr Th Mmrs)**

Brian stood in shock. His brain not daring to let him in on what it had processed. Could his love truely be dead? Just as he was getting him back? His breathing became shallow and he could feel his heart in his throat. This couldn't be happening to him. How could this happen? He stumbled backwards slightly, grabbing onto the edge of the chair he had been seated in to stable himself. He closed his eyes, dropped his head, and didn't bother to try and stop the salt water that was preparing for the fifty yard dash down his face. The two adults stood in silence, crying for the loss of the person they both loved.

"Wh-what's going on?" The hoarse voice of the presumed dead boy said sleepily.

Both adults bolted up and looked at him in shock. His lolite eyes looked up at them confused.

"Oh my God! Honey!" The blonde female squealed happily, squeezing him in a death grip.

She pulled away at looked at his face, uncontrolable smile on her lips. He still looked confused.

"Hey Sunshine." The advertiser smiled, walking up calmly with a wry smile. "I knew you'd come out of it."

"Uh, wh-who are you?" The blonde drop out questioned confused.

"He, He's your fiance... don't you remember sweety?" His mother asked.

"Uh, no... I-I'm sorry, but, uh, who are you?" He asked her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Ah, that's actually very good. Considering what we thought the outcome would be, a little amnesia is actually the best that could have come from this. I'd say you're pretty lucky." the currently very hated doctor told them with a slight shrug in his tone.

"But he doesn't remember a fucking thing." The almost widowed male said angrily.

"We got him out of his amnesia last time." The caring mother told him softly.

"Yea, when he knew who we were and that he could trust us. Now he doesn't even know that. He doesn't know who to trust."

"We'll teach him. It'll be hard, everything worth it is. I didn't think I'd have to remind you of that."

The male stopped then, remembering the conversation they had had not very long before. He took a deep breath, rolled his eyes, and went back into his lovers room. The blonde boy still looked confused.

"Hey Sunshine." He smiled, shyly.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" The hospitalized one asked.

"It's a long stor- uh, never mind. Uh, I'll tell you."

Brian realized that it actually wouldn't be that hard to give Justin all his memories back. He could just regale all he knew of his past, and Jennifer could fill in the blanks. And it would be worth it... once they caught the son of a bitch that did it. So he sat at the end of the bed and began talking.

"This woman Deb, who is widly regarded as your second mother, your real mom actually told her that they could share you once. So Deb met you, and, always the one for nick names, started calling you Sunshine. Everyone kind of just assumed it was either because of your hair or the fact that you normally seemed like such a happy person. But I believe that hse called you Sunshine because of your smile. You'll have to look in a mirror sometime. Your smile is pure sunshine... as long as it's your real smile."

"I fake smile?"

"Only when you don't want people to worry. Like after you got... uh, hurt. A while back. You lost some motor function and yet you still smiled. Because you didn't want any one to fawn over you."

"I don't like people fawning over me?"

"Not when it's people you care about and love. You want to be seen as strong, you always have."

"But I'm not strong."

"You're the strongest person I know."

"Then why didn't you say that? You said that I wanted to be seen as strong. That implies that I'm not and I'm just deluded."

"I never said that. I just meant that even when you were in high school you acted like an adult."

"You could have just said that."

"I'm sorry. That's what I meant."

"Ok. So, what are my friends like?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

With in an hour, every part of Justin's not biological family was at the hospital. The nurses and doctors kept tryingt o keep everyone out of tthe blondes' room at once... but there was no stopping them. They very quickly gave up and let the family rejoin together.

"Hey, I'm your friend Micheal. You and I made a comic book together. Our superhero was based on Brian." The boyishly cute adult smiled at him, not believing only a few years previous he had wished for the annoying blonde to be in the hospital.

He remembered saying "unfortunatly not this teen" about teen suicides that his mother had brought up. He was very glad the younger didn't remember the hate he had endured.

"I'm his husband Ben. I'm a professor. I helped bail you out of jail during the prop fourteen ban on gay marriages." The zen male smiled.

"I'm their son Hunter... I'm just awesome, dude."

"And he also tried to take Brian from you." Micheal smiled.

He was met with an elbow. The trio moved to the side so the mother to them could talk to him.

"And I'm Deb..." She started.

"You're the one that calls me Sunshine." He smiled, happiness over taking him at all these friendly faces that he knew nothing of.

"Yes. I'm the one that started calling you Sunshine." She smiled.

"So, Is it because of my hair, my personality, or my smile?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Sorry it's been so long. It was really tough to make this come out the way I wanted. Hope you all enjoy and I'll post as soon as I can. Beware, FAR more twists in the future. It's not over until Deb spits out her gum.**


End file.
